mi hogar esta en ti
by gabyluna03
Summary: serena se mudo a japon con el fin de poder volver a ser feliz en su intento conoce a darien el cual le muestra que aun puede ser feliz pero cuando todo parece estar perfecto su pasado vuelve a acabar con esta felicidad...
1. ¿un lindo encuentro? Y nuevos amigos

hola aquí les traigo esta historia espero que les guste y me tengan paciencia aun no se como utilizar bien la pagina soy nueva por aquí

* * *

_hola me llamo Serena , tengo 16 años, soy de estados unidos pero me mude a Tokio hace 2 meses junto con mi mama y mi hermano menor sammy, muchas veces me he preguntado cómo me ira en este nuevo lugar , yo no quería mudarme pero mi mama pensó que era una buena idea para un nuevo comienzo y dejar todo atrás no sé porque pero tengo un presentimiento como si algo va a suceder en este lugar, mañana es un nuevo día y empiezo la preparatoria estoy muy nerviosa ya que no voy a conocer a nadie ya que deje a todos mis amigos cuando nos mudamos a Tokio _

_Aun que extraño a mis amigos de estados unidos me gusta mucho este lugar el otro día conocí aun chico que trabaja en un restaurante llamado crown el se llama Andrew es muy lindo y trabaja ahí con su hermana Unazuki casi todos los días voy a platicar con ellos nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos_

_Ya es tarde mejor me duermo tengo el presentimiento que mañana conoceré a alguien muy especial…._

_Serena cierra su diario y se va dormir pensando en el día de mañana…._

capitulo 1 " ¿un lindo encuentro? Y nuevos amigos "

- aawwww no lo puedo creer llego tarde a mi primer día de clase no sonó mi despertador – dice mientras se levanta y sale corriendo al baño para arreglarse para ir a la escuela –

- hoy no es mi día primero no suena mi despertador mi mama y mi hermano se fueron sin mi y no había nada que desayunar este día no puede empeorar

En ese momento sin darse cuenta choca contra alguien cayendo los dos al suelo

- auch eso me dolió

- Fíjate por donde vas acaso no sabes ver tu camino

- lo siento no me fije por donde iba

- Pues debes tener más cuidado por dónde vas acaso no tienes ojos

- si tengo y quien te crees por hablarme así ni que fueras el dueño de la calle

- no tengo tiempo de hablar con niñas inmaduras como tu mejor me voy, y para la próxima ten más cuidado "princesa" - le dice mientras que se aleja

- aww quien te crees y no me vuelvas a llamar PRINCESA que les pasa a este como se atreve a llamarme así "aunque no está nada feo el tipo ese" -se dio cuenta que seguía llegando tarde y se puso a corres de nuevo para llegar a la escuela-

- por lo menos llegue a tiempo

- buenos días alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva compañera que se integra en esta clase porque no te presentas

- hola mucho gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es será y tengo 16 años

- muy bien siéntate donde quieras

la clase siguió su curos hasta la hora del descanso

- aww que mal por tanto apuro seme olvido el almuerzo me muero de hambre

- hola tu eres la chica nueva

- hola me llamo serena

- yo soy lita y ellas son mis amigas la de cabello azul es amy la cerebrito del grupo

- mucho gusto

- la rubia es mina la mas loca de nosotras

- hey eso no es cierto, hola mucho gusto

- y la de cabello negro es rei

- es la mas enojona yo que tu no me junto con ella

- deja de decir esas cosas - le da un golpe en la cabeza a mina-

- : auch eso me dolió

- para que aprendas

- jajaja es un justo conocerlas a todas

- oye serena tu no eres de aquí verdad me pareció oír a la maestra que eres del extranjero

- mina no seas chismosa

- que no lo soy solo quiero saber

- pues soy de aquí de Japón pero cuando era pequeña me mude a los estados unidos ahí e vividos casi toda mi vida

Las chicas y serena estuvieron platicando durante todo el descanso cuando tocaran para entrar a clases venían muy distraídas y serena no se dio cuanta y se golpeo contra alguien…..

- lo siento no fue mi intención

- auch no importa yo tuve la culpa no me fije por donde iba, pero si hubiera visto que me toparía con este hermosura hubiera tenido mas cuidado

- ….

- Que pasa bombón te comió la lengua el ratón

- ah, mi nombre es serena no bombón

- Serena es un lindo nombre hermoso igual a su dueña yo me llamo seiya es un gusto conocerte

- igual mente mucho gusto seiya - dijo con la cara bien rojo de pena al ver como se comportaba con ella –

- te ves linda cuando te sonrojas

- seiya deja de perder el tiempo tenemos clases

- lo siento bombón te tendré que ver otro día

- aww si claro " porque se comporta así es tan lindo no como el odioso con el que me tope esta mañana"

Había pasado una semana desde que serena entro a su nueva escuela, ella y las chicas se habían vuelto muy unidas por fin era viernes y las chicas estaban en el crown viendo a donde Iván a salir ….

- chicas entonces a donde vamos a ir mañana

- la verdad no he pensando

- yo digo que salgamos a bailar

- no se si sea buena idea aun tengo que estudiar….

- NO amy mañana es noche para divertirse nada de estudios aparte el examen es hasta el martes tienes tiempo para estudiar

- si Amy, mina tiene razón

- entonces a donde vamos yo apoyo la idea de mina vamos a bailar

- hola chicas de que hablan

- hola sere estábamos viendo donde salimos mañana

- ¿mañana?

- si es que todos los sábados salimos a divertirnos rei y mina quieren ir a bailar

- aaa ok suena divertido

- verdad que si hay que salir para atrapar a los chicos guapos que no se resistirán a la hermosa diosa del amor

- diosa del amor jajajaj desde cuando si solo te ven y salen espantados

- oye no seas mala eso no es cierto nadie puede contra mis encantos y claro sere tu igual estas invitada

- gracias por la invitación pero n….

- claro que con justo iremos verdad bombón – apareció de repente seiya metiéndose en la conversación de las chicas

- Si, entonces ya esta mañana salimos a divertirnos

- no espera mina yo no he dicho que voy a ir

- no sere tú si vas no vas a rechazar ir con seiya

- cierto bombón no me vas a decir que no verdad

- no es eso yo pensé que solo íbamos a salir nosotras solo chicas, si no seguro seiya se va aburrir

- nada de eso mira eso tiene solución que seiya lleve a sus hermanos y listo

- muy bien entonces esta decidido nos vemos mañana en la noche bombón – dice mientras se aleja –

- claro nos vemos

- porque lo invitaste a el y a sus hermanos la ida es salir solo nosotras

- no seas exagerada mira el lado bueno le hice un favor a serena

- ¿hacerme un favor?

- claro se ve que le gustas a seiya y que mejor que manera de ayudarte si sale con nosotras mañana

- un favor a serena o mas bien a ti

- ahora si ya no entiendo

- veras sere esta niña esta locamente enamorada yaten uno de los hermanos de seiya, y mas bien lo que ella quiere es tener a yaten mañana solita toda la noche

- eso no es cierto por que no mejor igual invitan a andrew y a tu misterioso primo que hablas siempre de el pero nunca lo hemos conocido reí

así estuvieron platicando terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo y convencieron a amy para que las acompañe

al dia siguiente se reunieron en casa de rei para ir todas juntas a la disco verian a los chicas ahí

- donde esta serena se nos va hacer tarde si no llega

- no será que se arrepintió y ya no viene

- eso si que no ella tiene que venir

En eso llega serena corriendo

- lo siento por llegar tarde

- ya era hora que llegaras

- pensamos que no venias

- bueno ya esta serena aquí así que vamos sino si llegaremos muy tarde y se van a molestar los chicos por hacerlos esperar

- los chicos o yaten mina se ve que no aguantas para verlo

- ya reí deja de molestarla mejor vamos

- oye reí y tu primo

- me dijo que ahí nos va a ver

En la disco…

- que aburrido esta lugar

- quita tu cara de amargura y mejor diviértete un poco

- nose como acepte venir

- Serra por que va avenir mina

- y que tiene que venga como si me importara

- claro que te importa por que te gusta mina aunque tú no lo admitas

- claro que no que tontería dices

En eso llegan las chicas ….

- hola chicas, hola bombón

Serena: hola

- hola chicos perdón por la tardanza pero fue culpa de serena que llego tarde

- seguramente llego tarde por que se estaba poniendo mas linda de lo que es

- bueno jaja por que no nos sentamos

- una pregunta rei a que hora vendrá tu primo

- pues no debería de tardar me acaba de decir que ya esta llegando mejor lo voy a buscar en la entrada

- oye yaten no quieres bailar

- no tengo ganas

- no nada de eso mi hermano con justo bailara contigo mina

- si vamos yaten

- pero yo no ….

- Mina se lleva jalando a yaten para que bailen

- mmm hola amy te gustaría bailar

- yo.. si claro

- oye bombon no quieres ti igual bailar con este galanazo

- pues …

En eso aparece rei con su primo y andrew

- y los demás

- se fueron a bailar

- OK pues miren el es primo

- hola mucho justo

- TU!


	2. salidas un corazon roto

- Mira a quien tenemos por aquí hola "princesa"

- tu eres el primo de reí, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no llames princesa soy SERENA cuando vas a prender TONTO

- darien, serena ¿ya se conocen?

- si reí para mi mala suerte

- ¿Cómo?

- lo que pasa es que tu amiguita el otro día tropezó conmigo y ambos terminamos tirados en el piso

- ya te dije que fue un accidente

- aun así debiste tener mas cuidado

- no se vallan a poner a paliar

- entonces bombón bailamos - los interrumpe seiya evitando que serena y Darién sigan peleando

- claro seiya

Con mina y yaten…

- Terminaron de bailar y se fueron a un rincón a platicar

- que te pasa no te estas divirtiendo

- no le veo lo divertido a este lugar

- que amargado eres

- eso no es cierto y si lo fuera ese es mi problema

- pues si eres un vil amargado como las chicas mueren por ti

- pues asi me quieren

- estarán ciegas o locas – dice molesta cansada de la actitud de yaten

- y que hay de ti mina – le dice mientras la acorrala contra la pared –

- no se…. de que estas hablando

- acaso tu no mueres por mi – se acerca mas a mina quedando a pocos centímetros de ella-

- yo…

Serena y seiya….

- dime bombón te estas divirtiendo

- he mmm, si claro

- que te pasa estas distraída

- no seiya

- estas segura

- si , no me pasa nada ¿Por qué?

- nada mas, dime bombón tienes novio

- pero alguien ocupa tu corazón

- … ocupo - serena baja su mirada al suelo

- lo siento bombón no debí preguntar

- no es eso … yo

- este bien no me digas nada sino quieres – levanta el rostro de serena y se quedan viendo a los ojos

- gracias seiya

- no es nada, no voy a obligarte a responderme

- mejor vamos con los demás no crees

- si vamos

Mina y yaten….

- por que no me respondes

- no tengo por que responderte nada – intenta separarse de yaten-

- anda mina responde

- no tengo por que responderte

- no tienes o no quieres admitir que tú mueres por mi

- …

- anda dime que te gustaría ser una mas de mis lista

- tonterías dices, antes muerta que Salir contigo

- ya veremos

En eso yaten se lanza sobre mina y la besa, mina intenta zafarse de yaten pero el no la deja y mientras mas tiempo pasa el beso se vuelve mas apasionado y mina se deja llevar en eso

- vez que tenia razón

- ya ten… yo " te amo dilo mina si puedes "

- no me digas nada

- he, ¿?

- ya probé que tenía razón

- de que hablas

- tenia razón nadie se puede resistir a mis ni siquiera tu – le dijo de una manera muy fría - mejor me voy

Yaten se fue dejando a una mina confundida y con el corazón roto, Mina se fue con los demás y se despidió diciendo que no se sentía bien

- chicos lo siento pero ya me voy

- por que mina

- no tengo ganas de estar aquí

- esta todo bien

- si nos vemos el lunes en la escuela

- que les pasara

- quien sabe

- por que creo que fue culpa de yaten

- por que dices que es culpa de mi hermano

- por que mina estaba muy contenta antes que tu hermano y ella bailaran

- por cierto donde esta yaten – pregunto serena

- lo mas seguro es que se haya ido

- seguramente discutieron esos dos

- yo creo que fue mas que una simple discusión

- no creo talvez están exagerando

- lo único que se es que voy a matar a yaten si le hizo algo malo amina

- cierto no solo tu reí yo te ayudo nadie se mete con nuestra amiga

- saben algo ya no tengo ganas de estar aquí mejor me voy

- no estés exagerando reí

- no exagero como sea mejor me voy darien vienes

- si claro reí, nos vemos

- creo que lo mejor será que todos nos fuéramos

- si es lo mejor amy te acompaño no es bueno que te vallas sola

- mm si claro gracias

todos se fueron lita acompañada de andrew, amy y taiki , seiya acompaño a serena a su casa pasaron los días y mina se comportaba muy rara casi no se juntaba con las chicas o estaba callada una vez amy la vio llorando y por mas que intentaron saber el porque mina no se lo decía

- ándale mina dinos que te pasa

- nada

- eso no es cierto acaso ya no confías en nostras

- no es eso

- entonces dinos

- es por yaten verdad

- ….

- lo sabia que te hizo

- nada

como que nada

- algo te izo para que estés así

- dinos aun que no quieras lo vamos averiguar y entonces vamos a matarlo por hacerte sufrir

- ya les dije que nada POR QUE NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ mejor me voy

A los cinco minutos llegan los chicos y cuando reí los ve se va contra yaten

- oye que te pasa

- a mi nada, que le hiciste amina

- no se de hablas yo no le hecho nada

- mina esta actuando raro desde el otro día cuando fuimos ala disco

- y yo que tengo que ver con eso

- tiñes mucho que ver porque mina estaba bien hasta que ustedes dos se fueron a bailar y desde ese día esta rara

- ya les dije que yo no Hice nada, yo no Tengo nada que ver con eso pues yo creo que si y no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me digas que le hesites

- nada entiende no le hice NADA mejor me voy

- no tu no te vas de aquí hasta que average que es lo que paso esa noche

- no me vas a decir que hacer y si yo me quiero ir me voy –

- NO ME RETES

- yo hago todo lo que yo quiera nadien me dice que hacer y mucho MENOS una niña como tu

- CLARO QUE LO HARE SABES POR QUE NO VOY A DEJAR ASI ESTO Y SI LE HICISTES ALGO A MINA NO RSPONDO

- YA DEJAME EN PAZ YA SE LOS DIJE NO ECHO NADA SEGURAMENT SE PELIO CON ALGUNO DE LOS AMIGUITOS CON LOS QUE SIEMPRE ESTA, DIGO COMO ELLA ES…. – no pudo continuar por que reí le dio una cachetada

- CALLATE NI SE TE ACURRA DECIRLO

- YO SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD, COMO SEA NO SE POR QUE ME MOLESTO CON USTEDES – yaten intenta irse pero rei se pone en su camino y el la empuja tirándola al piso logrando irse de ahí Lo que ellos no saben es que mina estaba parada cerca de ahí por que había regresado ha buscar su celular que dejo asentado y escucho toda la discusión

- así que eso piensas de mi yaten ya lo veremos no voy a volver a llorar por ti lo juro es la ultima vez que me ven mal no te merece nada de mi


	3. ¿quieres ser mi novia? el pasado regresa

Paso el tiempo y desde ese día mina cambio se contento con las chicas y volvió a sonreír se veía mas animada ella y yaten se evitaban no querían toparse y mas con las amenazas de reí así que ellas y los chicos se distanciaron un poco por todo lo que taba pasando con estos dos

Seiya cada día intentaba aserrarse mas a serena quería que fueran mas que amigos pero parecía que ella no se daba cuanta de las intenciones de seiya, las chicas estaba reunidas en el crow hablando de la invitación que le hizo seiya a serena para salir el sábado

- oye sere cuando nos va a decir que vas a salir con seiya – pregunto mina como siempre de chismosa

- QUE!- dijieron las demás

- a ver como que tu y seiya van a salir juntos

- mina no seas chismosa

- no soy chismosa solo soy comunicativa anda dinos sii cuenta

- vaya serena que guardadito te lo tenías

- en primera mina quien te lo digo ´- pregunto la castaña

- eso es un secreto tengo mis contactos yo la gran mina diosa del amor siempre se entera de todo

- si ya me di cuanta ¬¬

- como sea cuenta, cuenta

- que les cuento no hay nada que contar

- claro que hay que contar

- si seré como te pido que salieran que te dijo, donde fue

- creo que son muchas preguntas aparte no que tu ya lo sabias

- solo lose, no tengo los detalles y eso tu me lo vas a contar quiero saber todo de cómo te invito a una sita

- cita? No es una cita mina

- aja y la luna es de queso claro que es una cita

- ya les dije que no

- entonces que es seré

- solo vamos a salir de amigos

- eso ni tú te lo crees se ve desde lejos que le gustas a seiya

- claro que no

- si sere, como sea bueno ahora si dinos cuando y donde va a ser la cita

- ya les dije que no es una cita y para que quieren saber

- lo que tu digas, avio para que te ayudemos te tienes que ver hermosa ese día hay que ir de compras y…

En eso llega Darien que había escuchado lo ultimo que serena y mina habían dicho

- hola chicas como están

- hola darien bien y tu

- bien vine a ver a andrew y que hacen se escuchan muy animadas

- a ti que te importa lo que hagamos

- SERENA no seas así con darien

- lo que pasa es que estábamos planeando ir de compras para buscar un lindo vestido para seré - le comunico mina

- a si que bien un vestido acaso va hacer tu cumpleaños "princesa"

- no, que te importa ese no es asunto tuyo y no me digas princesa

- si no es para tu cumpleaños entonces para que es

- lo que pasa es que seré tiene una cita con el bombón de seiya el sábado

- con que una cita he pobre el que va a salir contigo digo con lo torpe que eres seguro no aguanta estar un rato contigo y se va

- mira darien …..

- ten cuidado con lo que dices como sea me tengo que ir vine para hablar con andrew nos vemos luego

Llego el día en que seiya y serena tendrían una cita. En la casa de serena se encontraba mina por que insistió tanto en ayudarla arreglarse

- hay seré estas bien linda seguro a seiya le va a gustar

- hay mina que cosas dices

- nada mas que la verdad

- : pues gracias aunque creo que estas exagerando yo digo que es mucho arreglo solo vamos al lago

- no seré todo es necesario para la sita te tienes que ver bien lind

- mina cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no es una cita

- ay serenita claro que si es o que crees que te invito

- a que te refieres

- pues a que mas seiya te invito para decirte sus sentimientos lo mas seguro es que te diga que te ama y te pida que seas su novia y…

- wow espérate mina deja de decir tonterías

- no son tonterías se ve desde lejos que les gustas a seiya y no me digas que no es cierto ahora el caso es seré que sientes por seiya

- mmmm pues es una gran ami

- no respondiste mi pregunta anda seré dime te gusta o lo vez como solo un amigo

- la verdad mina no lose es un gran amigo pero no se si pueda verlo como algo mas

- seré dime a ti quien te gusta es el primo de reí

- 0_0 de donde sacas eso mina

- hay seré solo digo lo que veo

- pues vez mal el y yo nunca vamos a ser nada ni siquiera amigos es un arrogante, tonto presumido…

- ya seré ya entendí tu punto, aun así yo se que tengo razón

- NO! Por que lo dices

- por la forma en que lo vez, puedo decir que te gusta y lo vez mas que un amigo

- PURAS TONTERIAS DICES

- no son tonterías aya tu si no lo quieres admitir solo te voy a decir algo seré ten cuidado con seiya no lo vayas a ilusionar y lo mas importante seré no te mientas a ti misma

- mina yo ….

En ese momento toca la puerta mama ikuko avisando que seiya acaba de llegar por serena, Serena y seiya llevan todo la tarde en el lago

- bombon te estas divirtiendo

- si, claro

- que te parece si nos subimos a un bote

- Si, vamos

Se suben al vote y cuando ya están bastante lejos de la orilla serena estaba tan concentrada viendo el paisaje que no se dio cuanta que seiya la hablaba

- oye bombón

- …..

- bombón

- ha si me decías seiya

- me gustaría decirte o mas bien preguntarte algo

- si dime

- mmm .pues veras ..bombon .. lo que te tengo que decir es …- sujeta las manos de seren.

- Que pa…

- déjame hablar – respiro hondo y dijo- te amo

- seiya yo …..

- déjame terminar , bombón desde la primera vez que te vi cuando chocaste con migo quede hipnotizado con tu mira esos hermosos ojos azules como el mar, escuche tu hermosa voz pidiéndome disculpas desde ese dia no puedo sacarte de mi mente y me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti – se acerca cada vez más a serena –

- no.. no sé qué decir

- solo dime que sientes lo mismos que yo que tu igual me amas y que quieres ser mi novia solo eso te pido que me des tu corazón prometo nunca hacerte sufrir y hacerte muy feliz

- seiya … yo… no.. puedo lo siento – inclina su cabeza al suelo-

- esta bien

- creo que es mejor que nos vallamos

- antes de eso quiero que me respondas una pregunta

- no creo que sea buena idea

- por favor dime por que , acaso hay alguien mas

- no, es eso

- entonces?

- por favor seiya ya no preguntes

- esta bien no preguntare mas mejor nos vamos

Regresaron a la orilla y durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa estuvo en silencio ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada llegaron a casa de serena

- llegamos

- si gracias seiya

- no tienes nada que agradecer bombón

- es mejor que entre

- espera bombón

- si

- solo quiero decirte lo que hablamos ase rato espero que no cambie nuestra amistad se que fui muy impulsivo en a verte dicho todo eso por que tiene poco tiempo que nos conocemos y por lo mismo no quiero que esto acabe con nuestra amistad aunque sea déjame ser tu amigo entonces bombón que dices bombón amigos

- amigos seiya, bueno ahora si ya me tengo que ir nos vemos – se baja del coche y entra a su casa-

- adiós bombón

Serena entro a su casa y se fue directo asi su cuarto estaba muy pensativo por todo lo que había pasado este dia, dejo su bolso en su escritorio y se sentó junto a la ventana tenia la mirada fija a la nada y su mente volando por sus pensamientos

- " que dia , lo siento por seiya pero no le puedo corresponder solo lo veo como un buen amigo aparte no estoy lista para una relación o mas bien creo que nunca estaré lista especialmente después de …" – en eso empieza a sonar el teléfono y la vuelve a la realidad-

- debe ser mina, seguro quiere saber cómo me fue pero no tengo ganas de contestar -dijo mientras que veía donde estaba su bolso como el teléfono no paraba de sonar decidió ver que quería al tomar su bolso golpeo un portalápiz y lo tiro al suelo cuando quiso recogerlo se di cuenta que aun lado casi escondido en el rincón había algo –

- que es esto… no puede ser que hace esto aquí – dijo mientras levantaba era una libreta para ser mas exactos un viejo diario lo estuvo mirando hasta que algo o mas bien algo la saco de su sorpresa –

- aww hay luna me asustaste, esa mina sí que es insistente - dijo mientras contestaba su celular sin mirar quien era la persona que la llamaba - bueno

Serena: bueno, mina eres tu lo siento por no responder pero

- no soy mina, hermosa te acuerdas de mi – dijo una voz de hombre que serena conocía muy bien –

- q..ue… como … es… - desde el momento en que escucho esa voz se puso pálida y soltó el diario dejando que varias hojas salieran –

- al parecer si te acuerdas de mi solo paso a saludar muy pronto nos veremos hermosa – dijo y colgó el teléfono

- no puede ser –dijo sorprendida al bajar su mirada al suelo vio entre las hojas que se avían regado del diario una foto que le llamo la atención cando la levanto y se dio cuenta de que era las lagrimas salieron libremente por su rostro –

- como te extraño – dijo mientras pasaba su mano sobre la foto- mi pequeño


	4. conociéndonos

_- no puede ser –dijo sorprendida al bajar su mirada al suelo vio entre las hojas que se avían regado del diario una foto que le llamo la atención cando la levanto y se dio cuenta de que era las lagrimas salieron libremente por su rostro –_

_- como te extraño – dijo mientras pasaba su mano sobre la foto- mi pequeño_

capitulo 4

En ese momento mama Ikuko toca la puerta

- sere cariño la cena esta lista

- hay voy

- ¿te encuentras bien?-dice mientras entra al cuarto-

- si , mama no es nada

- estas llorando – se acerca a serena y hace que la mire a los ojos

- no.. es nada

- que te pasa cariño – en ese momento se da cuenta de la foto que tiene en sus manos – lo extrañas mucho verdad

- si , sin tan solo …

- no digas eso cariño nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa

- Pero

- pero nada, hay que olvidar las cosas tristes, mejor bajamos que tu hermano ya nos espera para cenar – dice mientras camina asia la puerta –

- mama…. – duda en decirle sobre la llamada que acaba de recibir

- si cariño

- no, nada gracias por todo

Llego el lunes y con él un nuevo día muchos a su trabajo o a la escuela en una secundaria tres chicas esperaban a sus compañeras rubias que ya se les había hecho tarde

- aun no llegan

- no, ya se les hiso tarde

- de nuevo creo que es la tercera vez , esas niñas no aprenden y… - en eso se escucha un alboroto afuera del salón-

- llegaron

- si llegue - dijo mina toda cansada por tanto correr –

- Y serena? – pregunto la peli azul

- si donde esta

- no me digas que no venia contigo mina

- ahora si ya no llega

- serena? Que tiene que ver ella , no me digan que no ha llegado

- pues como vez aquí no esta

- que extraño yo pensé que ya había venido cuando pase por su casa creí que ya no había nadie

En ese momento entro la maestra y empezó las clases en la hora del almuerzo la chicas se reunieron y se preguntaban porque no había venido

- que raro que serena no haya venido hoy a la escuela

- será que esta enferma

- ya creo

- no creo que sea eso

- entonces que va hacer mina

- Seguro la paso también con seiya que hoy no tenia ganas de levantarse

- MINA!

- no digas esas cosas

- yo solo digo lo que pienso

- y que tal si mina tiene razón y no vino por seiy

- o_0

- no me refiero a eso que tal si algo salió mal con seiya y no quiso venir para no verlo

- si es asi, lo mato

- creo que estamos sacando conclusiones muy rápido que les parece si saliendo la vamos aver a su casa y que ella nos diga porque falto

- y si mejor vamos con seiya y le preguntamos que paso en su cita

- no creo que sea buena idea si algo salió mal no creo que a sere le agrade que estemos investigando lo que paso

- estoy de acuerdo con lita no se vaya a molestar con nosotras

- creo que es lo mejor vamos saliendo a su casa

- h ay pero q malas son no yo digo q vallamos a investigar

- a investigar o mas bien a que te enteres del chisme

- no claro que no lo digo por el bien de serena

- si como no , ya lo decidimos no vamos a ver a seiya mejor hablamos con sere

En otra parte de la ciudad una rubia caminaba sin rumbo fijo en su mente solo había recuerdos y pensamientos de lo que le había ocurrido especialmente este fin de semana, se sentó en una de las bancas del parque si percatarse que alguien mas estaba sentado a un lado

- mira a quien me encuentro , se ve que es nuestro destino cruzarnos por todos lados

- ha, Darién no me di cuenta que estabas aquí

- si ya me fije, que haces a estas horas por aquí no deberías estar en la escuela no me digas que te escapaste de la escuela no deberías o será que te sacaron por tonta- le dijo esperando la explosiva reacción pero –

- Darién sabes no tengo ganas de pelear contigo mejor me voy – dijo serena mientras se paraba para irse –

- no espera serena –la toma del brazo para que no se fuera-

- ya te dije que no tengo ganas de pelear

- lo siento si te ofendió perdón por pasarme

- no.. Darién no es eso

- entonces que es

- nada

- estas bien que te pasa

- ya te dije que nada – en eso serena intenta soltarse del haga re de Darién lo que hace que se tropiece pero Darién con rapidez la sujeta de la espalda y la jala asía el –

- estas bien

- he … mmm.. s…i si- en eso serena levanta la mirada y abre los ojos para darse cuenta que está muy cerca de Darién-

- que…. bueno

Se quedaron asi por uno segundo si ninguno dijera nada estaban muy nerviosos por la situación aun que parecía que ninguno de los dos se quería separar del otro hasta que Darién fue el primero en hablar –

- ahora si me vas a decir que tienes

- : nose de… que hablas

- por que estabas triste

- ya te dije que no era nada- en eso baja la mira –

Darién eso no es cierto dime que es lo que te molesta- con la otra mano sujeta con cuidado el rostro de serena y lo alza para que lo viera a los ojos – princesa

- mmmm …pues… - estaba muy nerviosa los labios de Darien estaban cada vez más cerca a los de ella

- si … - sus labios están a unos milímetros de encontrarse cuando …

- mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo una voz muy bien conocida por serena e hiso que loes dos se separaran –

- tu

- Acaso no te da gusto verme hermosa

- no, eso ya los sabes

- n quien es este sujeto y porque le dice hermosa" – pensaba mientras los veía hablar –

- no me digas que aun sigues molesta por lo que paso ya deberías olvidarlo …. Y bueno dime quien es tu nuevo "amiguito"

- no tengo por qué responderte – dijo serena entre dientes -

estaba a punto de estallar tenia unas ganas de gritarle todo lo que tenia guardado queria gritar llorar salir corriendo y hasta de partirle su cara Darién se dio cuenta de esto y se preguntaba quien era el en la vida de serena

- que genio tienes hermosa, como sea déjalo que yo puedo presentarme solo , - se gira para estar frente a Darién- diamante black mucho gusto-

- mucho gusto- le aprieta la mano fuertemente por alguna razón no confiaba en ese tipo –

- bueno hermosa nos vemos después aun tenemos que hablar a solas – eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Darién

- tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

- si hermosa pero será luego adiós –dice mientras se da la vuelta y se va –

Después de que diamante se fue se formo incomodo para Darién no sabía que decir después de haber hablado con ellas y de tenerla tan cerca hasta el punto de unir sus labios para cambiar a una escena sumamente diferente donde conocería a ese tipo que no le calo nada bien

- sere yo… -

no termino porque a fijarse a su rostro pudo ver en sus ojos todo los sentimiento que estaba reteniendo sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a serena y la abrazo

- Darién yo ..

- shs no digas nada tal solo desahógate

- no como es q ….

- esta bien si no es malo llorar de vez en cuando

Se quedaron asi por varios minutos hasta que serena se tranquilizo toda persona que pasara pensaba que era dos enamorados si supieran que no era asi se sorprenderían

- " me siento tan bien en los brazos de Darién se siente tan cálido que no quiero dejar de abrasarlo acaso…"

- "que lindo se siente esto me pregunto que será, no se porque tuve la necesidad de consolarla acaso…."

- " será que me estoy enamorando"

- Darién….

- si que pasa

- gracias

- porque

- por a verme ayudado y preocuparte de mi

- no tienes nada que agradecer

- no si tengo sabes me pregunto como podría pagarte

- ya te dije que no tienes que hacer nada

- aun a si déjame si no me voy a molestar – dijo mientras que asía un puchero con la boca

- esta bien solo para que no te molestes, que te parece si de pago me dejas invitarte a tomar algo

- si pero yo pago no es justo que tu pagues

- mmm ya lo veremos entonces que dices vamos por algo apuesto a que no has comido nada

- esta bien vamos

Serena y Darien se fueron sin darse cuenta que alguien o mas bien 4 personitas habían visto como Darien consolaba a serena, Las chicas ya habían salido de clases estaba yendo casa de serena asi que amina se le ocurrió tomar un atajo por el parque

- no se por que venimos por aquí

- ya te dije que es un atajo

- yo no creo eso mina dime porque quieres venir por aquí

- por nada en especial mejor nos apuramos para ver a sere

- si claro evita mi pregunta sabes una cosa – no pudo terminar por que tropezó con mina y fue a dar al suelo – auch eso me dolió por que te detienes asi de repente

- …..

- mina sigues ahí

- yo creo que ya la perdimos

- mina que estas mirando

- no … puede ser ¡!

- que te pasa

- lo que pasa mi querida rei dime tu si veo mal pero esos dos de ahí son serena y tu primo Darién

- que no pueden ser esos dos

- pues al parecer si

- que hacen aquí

- pues creo que serena ya se siente mejor

- yo creo que nunca se sintió mal mas bien esa o el es la razón por la que falto vamos – dice mina mientras se acerca a serena y a Darien-

- adonde vas mina – pregunto lita

- vamos aquí no puedo escuchar de que hablan

- no creo que sea buena idea espiarlos

- no estamos espiando sino estamos viendo si se están llevando bien con eso que siempre que se ven terminan peleando

Se acercaron y se escondieron detrás de un pequeño arbusto donde podían ver mejor

- mejor va monos lo que queríamos es saber si seré está bien y ya nos dimos cuenta que es asi

- si creo que es lo mejor si se da cuanta que estamos aquí se va a molestar con nosotras

- awwwwwwww

- que!

- que lindo se ven me pregunto de que hablan vamos ya se están yendo hay que seguirlos

- no espérate

- que vamos o los vamos a perder

- no, mina mejor no los seguimos

- porque no

- ellos dos deben de estar solos no es buena idea seguirlos

- pero ….

- que hacen aquí tan sospechosas

- awww

- seiya casi nos matas

- asi tendrán su conciencia a quien están espiando

- pues a quien mas que a se…. – en eso rei le tapa la boca a mina –

- a nadie interesante y no estamos espiando

- y entonces como se llama lo que hacen

- como sea ya nos vamos de aqui nos vemos luego

- suéltame rei por que hesites eso

- por los mismo que casi hablas de mas

- no le puedes decir a seiya que estábamos espiando a serena y Darién

- como sea ya los perdimos me pregunto a donde fueron

- y sigues con lo mismo mejor vamos nos

Con serena y Darién…..

- a donde vamos a ir

- pues nose a donde te gustaría ir

- pues no creo que haya muchos lugares a donde ir un lunes a estas horas

- y si vamos al crown

- no creo que sea buena idea que tal si las chicas están ahí y….

- si entiendo

- entonces a donde vamos

- ya se a donde

- ¿dónde?

- ven vamos ya veraz

- no me vas a decir a donde

- no digamos que es una sorpresa

Darien llevo a serena a una feria donde la pasaron toda la tarde al final el la llevo a su casa y se despidió de el sin saber que al día siguiente le esperaba varias sorpresas…

* * *

ojala les guste el capitulo espero sus comentarios


	5. viejos conocidos

_Darien llevo a serena a una feria donde la pasaron toda la tarde al final el la llevo a su casa y se despidió de el sin saber que al día siguiente le esperaba varias sorpresas…_

CAP 5: viejos conocidos

Al dia siguiente cuando serena llego a la escuela la primera que se abalanzo sobre ella fue mina Que quería saber todo lo que paso ayer

- hola sere que bueno que hoy si viniste por cierto que paso por que faltaste ayer ah?

- mmm …. Pues veras…. – no sabia que decir pero en ese momento entra la maestra y salva a serena-

- buenos días jóvenes, señorita serena es bueno verla el día de hoy tome asient

- si maestra

- muy bien hoy tenemos dos nuevas alumnas en esta clase espero que se lleven muy bien con ellas, vienen del extranjero pasen

En ese momento entraron y cuando serena las reconoció se preguntaba que hacían ellas aquí estaba un poco sorprendida aunque ya se lo esperaba que ellas igual estuvieran en Japón las miras de una de las chicas se clavo con la mirada de serena solo amy se dio cuanta de esto –

- ellas son esmeralda black y bery moon son del extranjero así que espero que se porten bien con ellas

La clase siguió como si nada hasta la hora del descanso

- vamos seré las chicas nos esperan

- mmm no creo poder ir a comer hoy con ustedes tengo algo que hacer

- que cosa

- algo sin importancias diles que hay las alcanzo después

- ok esta bien

Cuando serena quedo sola bery y esmeralda se le acercaron y empezaron hablar con ella

- mira a quien tenemos por aquí

- a la reina de las tontas quien diría que nos encontraríamos aquí

- que es lo que quieren

- acaso no te da gusto verme

- por que tendría que darme gusto verlas

- hay que pesada

- no entiendo como fue que mi hermano se fijo en ti ni mucho menos como es que te aguantaba

- si ya terminaron me tengo que ir

- un momento serenita aun no hemos acabado

- pues yo si asi que si me disculpan

Después de ese lindo encuentro que tubo serena se fue asía la terraza de la azotea necesitaba estar sola que no se dio cuanta que se había acabado no solo el descanso sino que ya había llegado la hora de la salida y ella seguía en el mismo lugar

- que tanto piensa princesa

- ha darien me asustaste

- i ya me di cuenta

- que haces aquí

- vine por reí ya que mi tía me encargo ir a buscarla pero como aun no sale decidí dar una vuelta por la escuela y te encontré aquí muy pensativa, por cierto no deberías estar en clases

- ah pues que hora es

- ya casi son las 1:00 pm

- QUE! Tan tarde

- no me digas que ya se te hizo costumbre no entrar a tus clases

- no es eso es que no me di cuanta que había pasado tanto tiempo

- eso te pasa por estar siempre en la luna

- jaja si verdad bueno creo que mejor me voy suficientes problemas ya debo de tener por haber desaparecido jaaj ah y las chicas seguro se deben estar preocupando

- que te parece si no entras aun y me acompañas hasta que salgan así las ves y les explicas por que no entraste a clases

- mm pues no se creo que si esta bien aun asi no tengo a donde ir jajaj

Serena y darien estuvieron platicando por in tiempo hasta que toco la campana y fueron con las chicas para que darien se vea con reí y serena les explicara donde había estado mientras caminaban no se dieron cuanta que varias personas los estaba observando

- quien es ese bombón

- cual de quien estas hablando

- de ese que viene caminando

- ni idea aunque no creo que estudie aquí

- como sea lo voy averiguar lo quiero para mi solita

- creo que se te va a ser difícil

- porque

- al parecer es amigo de la tonta esa aun que pare mas bien novios

- sea o no su novio a mi no me importa yo lo quiero y tu sabes que siempre consigo todo lo que quiera

En otro lugar se encontraba diamante adentro de su carro mirando atentamente a serena y a darien con las chicas

- al parecer tenia razón el idiota del otro día si es lago mas que tu amigo hermosa, espero que disfrutes su componía por que no va a durar mucho tu eres mía y de nadie mas


	6. confecciones de amor, ¿peligro?

Cap 6: confecciones de amor, ¿peligro?

Los días y las semanas pasaron y la relación entre serena y darien iba muy bien se empezaron a frecuentar y se hicieron muy buenos amigos aunque para las chicas si los sorprendió porque parecía que esos dos nunca legarían a estar un minuto sin paliarse su relación había cambiado mucho hasta habían salido mas de una vez a pasear por ahí y sin darse cuenta empezaron a cambiar sus sentimientos por algo mas…

_Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera _  
_quiera o no lo quiera _  
_no tengo otra manera... _

_Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos, y eso me bastaba _  
_yo no buscaba mas..._

_- "me pregunto que es lo que me esta pasando será que me he enamorado de el…."_

_Dime que hiciste _  
_dime que cambio dentro de mi, _  
_para cruzar la cruzar la línea entre tu y yo _  
_lo que me convenció _

_Que eres tu _  
_el silencio que me hizo hablar _  
_la voz que en mi dormía _  
_la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar..._

_- "quien diría que no t puedo sacar de mi cabeza mi dulce princesa…"_

_Eres tu _  
_quien alimento mi libertad _  
_amarte y no necesitar de nada _  
_tan solo tu mirar en mi. _

_Llegaste y conocí un nuevo dia _  
_entraste a mi vida _  
_mi cómplice te hacías..._

- no se si esto que siento será amor lo conocí un día por accidente y cuando lo vi por primera vez sentí algo diferente después el se burlo de mi y simplemente explote y le grite un montón de cosas la verdad no se por que me comporte asi con el nunca nadie me había echo explotar de esa manera"

- "aun recuerdo el dia en que te vi cuando chocaste con migo y los dos fuimos a parar en el suelo cuando te vi quede hipnotizado por tu hermosura y sin pensarlo me burle de ti ni yo se por que lo hice solo tu causas ese efecto en mi"

_No fue dificil encontrar la calma _  
_le hablaste a mi alma _  
_y fue mia la verdad... _

_Me asomo un momento _  
_a ese universo que eres tu _  
_y siento que quisiera descubrir _  
_un poco mas de ti_

- "desde ese día fue Ali cada vez que nos veíamos nos la pasábamos peleando sin razón alguna "

. - "imagínate mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que eras amiga de reí por un lado estaba contento pues asi podrá verte por mas tiempo "

_Eres tu _  
_el silencio que me hizo hablar _  
_la voz que en mi dormía _  
_la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar... _

_Eres tu _  
_quien alimento mi libertad _  
_amarte y no necesitar de nada _  
_tan solo tu mirada en mi..._

- " tu forma de ser conmigo sigui0 asi por un tiempo hasta ese día que nos encontramos en el parque y sin preguntarme ni nada me consolaste "

- el día del parque el mejor día de todos cuando te vi ahí tan triste y metidas en tus pensamiento sin pensarlo te consolé y partir de se día nuestra delación cambio y sin darme cuanta"

_eres tu _  
_el silencio que me hizo hablar _  
_la voz que en mi dormía _  
_la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar _

_Eres tu _  
_quien alimento mi libertad _  
_amarte y no necesitar de nada _  
_tan solo tu mirada en mi... _  
_tan solo tu mirada en mi_

- "creo que me enamore"

Era jueves a la hora de la salida darien fue a ver a serena a la escuela para invitarla a salir este sábado quería decirle por fin todo lo que sentía por ella

- hola darien que haces aquí

- pues veras en realidad vine a ver si quieres salir el sábado no se podríamos dar la vuelta por ahí que dices

- si claro

- que bien entonces paso por ti nos vemos hasta entonces

- adiós darien

Llego el sábado y darien fue a buscar a serena asía su casa

- Ho...La estas hermosa

- gracias – dijo llena de pena

- mira te traje esto – entregando un ramo de flores

- gracias están hermosas

Se subieron a la moto de darien y la llevo a la misma feria donde habían ido la primera vez que salieron Al final se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna

- mmm sabes me la pase muy bien contigo el día de hoy

- enserio que bueno que te gusto

- la verdad si me gusto mucho este día creo q te conocí mas y pues no eres la persona que yo me imaginaba

- reo que debo tomar eso como un cumplido jajá yo igual te conocí mejor y sabes me caíste muy bien sabes una cosa hay algo que quiero decirte desde ase tiempo pero no se como decírtelo…..

- a si, que es- en eso momento levanta la vista y se quedan viendo ambos directos a los ojos

- la verdad es que tu me…. – le dice mientras se acerca cada vez mas a ella

- que yo que…

Ambos estaban a unos centímetros de distancia sus labios estaban cada vez mas cerca cuando, De repente se para la rueda de la fortuna asiendo que ambos se separaran al instante y solo se quedaran sonrojados , decidieron terminar la cita mientras darien llevaba a serena a su casa ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto ambos estaban en su propio mundo llegaron a casa de serena …

- bueno nos vemos gracias por el día fue muy lindo- dijo serena rápidamente y se dispuso a entrar lo mas rápido posible

- serena espera un momento – dijo mientras que sujetaba su mano para que no se fuera

- que sucede

- Es que hay algo que enserio necesito decirte

- da..no

- espera deja que hable - le dijo mientras la acercaba a el

- no..Se..- dijo nerviosa por estar tan cerca de el

- escúchame por favor…. Lo que te tengo que decir es que tú… me gusta

- 0_0 que.. No puede ser si tu siempre me molestas… creo q no fue buena idea salir contigo….

- en realidad me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi cuando chocasteis conmigo Desde ese día no e podido sacarte de mi mente, de mis pensamientos por eso es que siempre te molesto quiero captar tu atención y te des cuenta de mi enserio serena me gustas estoy enamorado de ti te amo por favor dame una oportunidad de amarte y de hacerte feliz

- darien…. Yo no se que decir….yo- en ese momento empieza a llover

- por favor dime que si que quieres darme una oportunidad de me que quieres ser mi novia

En ese momento Darien atrae a serena Asia el y la besa al principio fue un beso tierno y lindo pero como iba pasando el beso se volvió cada vez mas y mas intenso ninguno de los dos quería que el beso terminara ambos lo deseaban por tanto tiempo que lo habían esperando

- entonces debo tomar eso como un si

- si, si y mil veces SI no sabes cuánto espere esto yo igual he estado enamorada de ti desde la primera vez que te vi pero tenía miedo de decirte lo que siento y que tu no me correspondiera y que….

- shs calla no digas nada solo déjame disfrutar este momento – en eso darien vuelve a besarla y cuando se separan se quedan mirando se el uno al otro sin importarles la lluvia en ese momento solo eran ellos, dos personas que se acaban de confesar su amor

Al día siguiente se encontraba serena en el crow metida en sus pensamientos en eso entra darien se acerca y le tapa los ojos

- un millón por tus pensamientos princesa

- mmmm, no creo que tengas un millón

- no te he dicho que cosa

- mmm entonces un millón de que

- de que te gustaría

- no se dime tu

- que te parece un millón de besos por tus pensamientos

- suena tentador la oferta pero primero me tendrás que convencer

- a ver si con esto te convences princesa – se acerca a serena y le da un beso – que te pareció

- nada mal, te amo lo sabias

- yo igual te amo princesa

- Awww no puede ser

Al escuchar el grito salieron de su burbuja para darse cuanta que la que gritaba era mina que los acaba de ver besándose y a las chicas que están paradas cerca de ellas estáticas por la impresión

- esa era mina

- si

- awww no lo creo ¿como?, ¿cuando?, ¿donde? Por que no nos habías dicho nada seré - dijo rápidamente mientras corría asía ellos y los acorralaba para que les contara todo el chisme –

- espérate mina habla mas despacio que no te entendemos nada

- cálmate mina no ves que ni los dejas hablar

- ahora si nos van a decir que pasa aquí

- yo les explico lo que pasa es que serena y yo ya somos novios

- how chicos que bien felicidades quien iría imaginar que terminarían juntos – les dijo la peli azul

- por algo dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, pero quiero saber mas

- ¿que quieres saber mina?

- pues como fue, cuando donde

- creo que son muchas preguntas a ver fue ayer que salimos cuando me dejo en mi casa

- se lo pregunte por que ya no quería estar un día mas lejos de mi princesa

- aww que lindo

Así se la pasaron platicando toda la tarde

- bueno será mejor que me valla ya se esta asiendo tarde y le prometí a mi mama ayudarla

- creo que tienes razón ya es tarde mejor mañana seguimos platicando

- nos vemos mañana en la escuela chicas

- si reí esta bien

- vamos princesa rei, las llevo

- gracias Darién pero aun tengo que hacer algo

- entonces te acompaño y después las llevo

- no es necesario mira me voy con mina ya ves que no está muy lejos mi casa de la de ella y asi paso a donde tenga que ir y no me voy tan sola

- segura princesa ya mero obscurece

- si, no me va a pasar nada no te preocupes

- esta bien pero me llamas cuando llegues

- ok esta bien, te llamo

Darién se despidió de serena con un beso y se fue con rei a dejarla a su casa, serena se fue con mina…..

- oye seré a donde tienes que ir antes de llegar a tu casa

- a un lugar mina tengo que hacer unas cosas

- que cosas

- cosas mina

- mmm por que será que no me quieres decir que me estas ocultando

- nada mina

- si tu lo dices, sabes seré a veces pienso que nos ocultas a mí y a las chicas muchas cosas

- jaja no, que cosas dices mina

- es que hay veces que andas muy misteriosa

- claro que no solo son cosas que se te ocurren

- mmmm

- bueno mina nos vemos después

- adónde vas si aun no llegamos

- si pero lo que tengo que ver esta por ahí – dijo apuntando asía una calle en la cual no había nadie-

- no se sere , ya obscureció y por allá se ve feo no te da miedo

- : no mina ahí no hay nada digamos que es un atajo para llegar rápido asía el parque que esta dando la vuelta

- yo que tu mejor camino de mas no te valla a pasar algo malo

- creo que vez muchas historias de terror mina

- aun asi me llamas cuando llegues a tu casa nos e pero tengo un mal presentimiento

- esta bien ahí te hablo pera que no te preocupes y deja de ver tantas películas de terror nos vemos- dice mientras se aleja de mina-

Se metió por ese callejón sin darse cuenta que desde que salió del crow con mina la venían siguiendo desde ase rato

- esa mina si que esta loca jaja ni que me vallan a secuestrar jajaj si que….- en eso siente que alguien la sujeta por detrás –

- yo no estaría tan segura una chica como tu no debería andar sola por estos lugares hermosa…- voltea a serena para que se queden viendo de frente -

* * *

¿quien sera la persona con la que se encontró serena?

mina ya empezó a sospechar de los misterios de serena ¿averiguara que esconde en realidad?

este capitulo tiene una canción " tu mirada en mi" de ha*ash


	7. ayuda

Capitulo 7

- tu!

- no te da gusto volver a verme

- que tiene de bueno verte diamante, que es lo que quieres

- ya te lo había dicho tu y yo tenemos que hablar-dice mientras acorrala a serena contra la pared-

- hablar por favor no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar así que déjame ir de una vez- intenta zafarse pero él no la deja-

- tu no te vas a ningún lado, no puedo creer que aun sigas molesta conmigo deberías aprender a superar las cosas acaso ya olvidaste lo bien que nos la pasábamos te acuerdas dime que no te gustaría repetirlo

- NO aléjate

- no creo que eso sea posible hermosa tal vez necesitas que te refresque la memoria- en eso toma el rostro de serena y lo jala asia el para que le de un beso-

- ni loca dejo que me toques y menos que me beses me das asco - dice apartando su rostro a un lado intentando zafarse pero diamante tenia más fuerza –

- estas asiendo que pierda la paciencia por favor si a ti te encanta que te consientan dime como con cuantos ya te has revolcado hasta ahora por que tu de santa no tienes nada claro como estas bien contenta con tu nuevo juguete como se llama Darién, y tus nuevas amiguitas acaso ya saben todo de ti dime te has atrevido a contarles todo que eres una cualquiera y ni si quiera para ser madre sirves si no aurita estaría vivo tú fuiste la culpable

- en eso serena logra zafarse y le da una cachetada a diamante-

- cállate no vuelvas a decir eso con mi bebe no te metas y eso no es cierto si alguien tiene la culpa eres te odio no sabes cuanto daría por cambiar el pasado y nunca a verte conocido ni a ti y a esas zorras que tienes como prima y hermana

- maldita ahora si veras – en eso se abalanza sobre ella y la sujeta por el cuello- que te pasa te duele que te digan tus verdades pues lo siento pero ya es hora alguien te regrese a la realidad por favor me odias en vez de eso deberías estar agradecida conmigo creo que debo de refrescarte la memoria te acuerdas de esto- baja su mano asía las piernas de serena y empieza a tocarla –

Serena: no… por… favor….- serena ya se encontraba llorando y suplicando que no le hiciera nada-

Serena sentía que el tiempo se había detenido y por mas que intentaba que no la tocara cada vez se iban todas sus esperanzas para poder liberarse en ese momento deseo que alguien la hulla visto y fuera a su recate como si alguien había escuchado sus suplicas de repente todo sucedió tan rápido un segundo estaba en los brazos del diamante y al siguiente serena se encontraba libre y el se encontraba tirado en el piso por un fuerte golpe

Cuando serena miro para ver quien la había rescatado se dio cuenta que era seiya que en ese momento esta agarrándose a golpes con diamante

- maldito infeliz- dijo mientras la daba un golpe en la cara-

- que…. – dijo mientras se limpiaba el labio, como estaba tan concentrado no se dio cuenta cuando seiya lo aparto de serena- que rayos te pasa quien te crees para golpearme

- eso te mereces y mas por intentar asarle daño a bombón

En eso diamante se levanta del suelo y se va contra seiya para derivarlo pero él se adelanta y le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago mientras ellos dos peleaban serena le gritaba a seiya que se detuviera de la pelea y mina la agarraba del brozo para que no se metiera

- seiya por favor vasta deja esta tonta pelea de una vez

- sere cálmate

- como quieres que me calme si esos dos se van a matar a golpes

- el solo trata de defenderte no te preocupes seiya se sabe defender no le va pasar nada – en eso llegan yaten y taiki

- por fin los alcanzamos, que te pasa mina vienes como loca gritando quien sabe que tonterías y tu y seiya salen corriendo como locos

- deja de decir tonterías y mejor ve ayudar a tu hermano no vez que casi se mata por defender a sere

En eso se dan cuenta que su seiya se esta peleando y van a ayudarlo como pueden logran separarlos –

- cálmate seiya

- suéltenme que aun no he terminado con este imbécil

- que rayos te pasa me puedes explicar por que te fuiste a golpes

- porque se lo merecía por haber intentado sobrepasarse con serena

- QUE!

- lo que escucharon asi que suéltenme que no he terminado

- no por favor seiya espera ya no te pelees

- pero …bon

- por favor no quiero que te valla hacer algo

- esta bien bombón como tu digas

- esto no se va a quedar asi serena, me la vas a pagar, tu eres mía

- no le vas a ser nada a bombón mientras yo este aquí para defenderla

- ya lo veremos – dice mientras mira a seiya con odio en eso se gira y se queda mirando a serena en los ojos por un segundo se podía sentir la tención y el miedo en serena, se gira y se va dejando solo a seiya , sus hermanos , mina y serena

- te encuentras bien bombón

- si, estoy bien gracias a ti

- que bueno sere te dije que tenia un mal presentimiento

- si lose

- creo que lo mejor sea que fueras a tu casa

- creo que tienes razón pero la verdad no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa

- por que no

- lo que pasa es que no hay nadie mi mama se fue con una tia y sammy hoy va adormir con un amigo y la verdad no tengo ganas de quedarme sola

- si te entiendo después de lo que acaba de pasar ya se porque no me quedo contigo

- no se mina, no creo que sea buenas idea ni siquiera pediste permiso

- no importa sere de igual manera nunca hay nadie en mi casa asi que no tengo que pedir permiso será divertido aremos tipo pijamada

- anda sere déjala asi no estarás sola es una gran idea que mina te acompañe

- esta bien de nuevo muchas gracias seiya – dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

- no tienes nada que agradecer bombón

Serena y mina se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron para la casa de serena

- mmm bueno aquí es

- wow sere aquí vives , porque nunca nos dijiste que eras niña rica

- jaja que cosas dices mina creo que estas exagerando un poco no crees

- ¿exagerando?, Si como no si esto no es una casa es una mansión

- no es cierto eso no están grande

- comparado con el apartamento donde vivo si

- bueno, bueno creo que mejor entramos

- Entraron a la casa y serena la llevo a su habitación –

- sere…

- que pasa mina

- hay algo que quiero preguntarte pero no se si sea buena ida y mas con lo que acaba de pasar

- que cosa

- quien es el tipo de hace rato el tal diamante porque parece que se conocen

- uff , la verdad mina es un historia muy larga – dijo mientras daba un gran suspiro

- lo siento sere, no debí preguntar pero….

- pero que

- es que como escuche como te hablaba pues me dio curiosidad

- que tanto escuchaste mina

- pues veras después que nos despedimos se me acordó que iba a pedirte tu libreta de español para que me pasaras tus apuntes con eso que soy despistada y no los tengo todos regrese para ver si te alcanzaba….

_ ******************** flashback *********************_

_- si es cierto se me olvido pedirle prestado su libreta a serena mejor me regreso aver si la alcanzo_

_Mina regresa y se mete por el mismo callejón que entro serena cuando la ve ya iba a gritar su nombre cuando ve que una persona se le acerca y la acorralaba contra la pared para no ser descubierta se esconde atrás de un bote de basura y empieza a escuchar la conversación –_

_- ya te lo había dicho tu y yo tenemos que hablar-dice mientras acorrala a serena contra la pared-_

_- hablar por favor no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar así que déjame ir de una vez- intenta zafarse pero él no la deja-_

_- "quien es ese al parecer serena lo conoce"_

_- tu no te vas a ningún lado, no puedo creer que aun sigas molesta conmigo deberías aprender a superar las cosas acaso ya olvidaste lo bien que nos la pasábamos te acuerdas dime que no te gustaría repetirlo_

_- NO aléjate_

_- no creo que eso sea posible hermosa tal vez necesitas que te refresque la memoria- en eso toma el rostro de serena y lo jala asia el para que le de un beso-_

_- ni loca dejo que me toques y menos que me beses me das asco - dice apartando su rostro a un lado intentando zafarse pero diamante tenia más fuerza –_

_- Mina se da cuenta de las intenciones de diamante y sale corriendo sin que nadie la viera para buscar ayuda-_

_******************************* fin del flashback ****************************_

- entonces eso fue lo único que escuchaste

- si sere después de eso me fui a buscar ayuda y en el camino me encontré a seiya y a sus hermanos y le avise lo que estaba pasando ….

_******************** flashback *********************_

_- seiya tienes que venir conmigo – dijo toda agitada por tanto correr-_

_- que te pasa mina_

_- estas bien que fue lo que paso_

_- serena_

_- Que tienes bombón_

_- serena esta en problemas tienes que ayudarme_

_- donde esta_

_- por aquí_

_En eso mina y seiya salen corriendo dejando a Taiki y a yaten atrás_

_- que les pasa a estos dos_

_- nose pero lo mejor será que los sigamos…._

_******************** fin del flashback *********************_

- entonces eso fue lo que sucedió por eso seiya y tu sabían donde estaba

- si asi es sere y también por eso me dio curiosidad saber de donde lo conoces, pero de igual manera como ya te dije no es necesario que me digas nada si no quieres

- mina

- si

- confías en mi

- claro que si sere por que lo preguntas

- te acuerdas de la vez que me dijiste que sentía que les ocultaba cosas a ti y las chica

- si que tiene que ver eso

- pues la verdad es que es cierto no he sido completamente sincera con ustedes y pues uno de los tanto secretos tienes que ver con diamante

- no seré enserio si no quieres no me digas nada no tienes que contarnos todo yo se que hay cosas que no se pueden contar y es mejor tenerlas en secreto

- Como lo que paso entre tu y yaten

- si como eso

- Lose mina pero son tantas cosas que no se por dónde empezar hagamos algo mina apartir de ahora no mas secretos entre nosotra te parece yo te cuento quien es diamante pero tu me tienes que contar que paso entre yaten y tu

- esta bien sere

- Muy bien mina pero le verdad no se por donde empezar

- creo que por el principio

- pues ver lo que paso entre diamante y yo fue…


	8. recuerdos que matan

Cap 8

Serena: lo conocí hace dos años cuando vivía en los estados unidos….

******************** flashback *********************

_Serena se encontraba caminando por las calles de la gran manzana des pues de un dia completo de compras llevaba con ella varias bolsas cuando de repente una persona que paso corriendo topo con ella e hiso que sus cosas se cayeran al suelo_

_- oye deberías tener mas cuidado ,asi claro gracias por hacer me caso – en eso empieza a recoger lo que se le callo._

_- deja te ayudo – le dice una sensual voz_

_- ha , no es necesario que me ayude_

_- por favor dejame ayudarte es un gusto y mas a una niña tan linda como usted_

_- gracias por ayudarme – dijo toda sonrojada _

_- black, diamante black,_

_- serena, serena tsukino_

_- un gusto señorita_

_- igualmente_

_- no valla a pensar que soy atrevido pero me preguntaba si no te gustaría tomar un helado conmigo_

_- mmm bueno no se_

_- por favor acepte mi invitación tómelo como el pago por haberla ayudado que dice_

_- esta bien_

******************** fin del flashback *********************

- asi fue que lo conoci

- después que paso

- después de esa salida vinieron mas y mas salidas en poco tiempo nos hicimos amigo y parecía que era algo común que nos viéramos casi todos los días siempre fue tan atento y lindo conmigo que sin darme cuanta me enamore y un dia nos hicimos novios

- pero no todo fue un cuento de hadas verdad

- no, poco tiempo después si volvió diferente ya no era la persona de la que me enamore y lo peor de todo es que lo aguantaba con un lo siento, una sonrisa se me olvidaba todo lo que asia …..

******************** flashback *********************

_Serena estaba caminando por al parque cuando ve a diamante y se abalanza sobre el_

_- HOLA_

_- hey! Que te pasa – dice mientras la aleja– acaso no puedes ser menos escandalosa_

_- lo siento no pensé…_

_- ese es tu problema tu no piensas – dijo mientras la interrumpía-_

_- yo…- dijo con la mirada en el suelo_

_- ya deja de dramas mejor dime a donde quieres ir hermosa_

_- vamos a la feria o al paraqué o a comer un helado …..- dijo serena mas animada_

_Diamante: no creo que sea buena idea nada de eso – dijo serio_

_Serena: porque no_

_Diamante: yo tenia pensado mejor algo mejor_

_Serena: que cosa_

_Diamante: ir al teatro _

_Serena: al teatro – sin mucho animo_

_Diamante: si, asi que vámonos o llegaremos tarde – la agarra de la mano y la jala para que se fueran_

_ ******************** fin del flashback *********************_

_******************** flashback *********************_

_Diamante había llevado a serena a un restaurante para celebrar 2 meses de novios_

_- aww que hermoso esta esto mira …._

_- podrías calmarte_

_- lo siento es que esta hermoso este lugar_

_- deberías aprender a comportarte serena_

_- que van a ordenar_

_- deme el andoullette_

_- y para la señorita_

_- pues…_

_- lo mismo – dice interrumpiéndola_

******************** fin del flashback *********************

- no puedo creer como degastes que tratara asi

- por tonta, porque me deje llevar y confié en el ciegamente

- no digas eso ser tu no tuviste la culpa a veces….- en eso un ruido interrumpe a mina y hace que salte del susto- que fue eso no me digas que hay fantasmas aquí

- hay mina no como se te ocurre pensar en fantasmas

- entonces que fue ese ruido

- solo fue luna

- luna?

- si mi gatita, mira ahí esta y lo que sonó solo fueron unas cosas que boto del escritorio- se para y va acercarse donde esta luna y las cosas tiradas mientras por mina ase lo mismo –

- : que linda eres- le dice a luna- pero mira que desastres hiciste eres muy traviesa verdad

- si loes

- deja te ayudo a levantar todo esto

En eso serena y mina empiezan a recoger todo lo que luna había tirado cuando a mina ve algo que llama su atención lo levanta y se da cuenta que era una foto donde a aparecía serena la cual estaba sentada en una banca del parque y en sus brazos tenia un bebe

- sere

- si que pasa

- quien es el

- quien

- : este bebe de la foto- dice mientras le muestra la foto a serena-

- BEBE – en eso se da la vuelta y se da cuenta de la foto a la que se refería mina lo que causa que se ponga pálida y nerviosa-em.. pues.. es…

- que te pasa

- nada mina

- a ti, te pasa algo y por lo que veo es por la foto

- ya te dije que no

- entonces por que estas tan nerviosa

- no estoy nerviosa

- si lo estas, dime que te pasa quien es el bebe de la foto

- es un primo

- mmmm nose por que no te creo anda dime y no vallas a salir que es tu hermano por que el bebe de esta foto tiene el cabello negro y el de tu hermano es café

- " que le digo"- piensa

- anda sere habla pensé que ya no íbamos a tener secretos entre nosotras y que confiavas en mi , pero ahora veo que eso no es cierto

- no es eso mina es que, como te había dicho mi vida es un poco complicada el bebe es…


	9. recuerdos que matan 2

- es mío

- QUE!, a ver, a ver creo que escuche mal me acabas de decir que el niño de la foto es tuyo

Serena no dice nada solo asiente la cabeza

- wow, enserio, como es que, por que pregunto eso claro que se como – en eso se pone roja- aww pero no nos habías dicho nada y el padre quien es no me digas que diamante, donde esta quiero conocerlo …..

- clámate mina

- hay sere es que es mucha información para mi cabeza anda respóndeme

- si no te calmas como quieres que te responda

- esta bien me calmo ahora si dime

- que quieres saber

- todo, el papa es diamante verdad

- , era mio y de diamante

- ¿era?, por que hablas en pasado

- …. – no contesto solo bajo la mirada al suelo y unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla

- que te pasa – sujeta su rostro y lo alza y ve los ojos llorosos- no llores sere perdón si dije algo fuera de lugar no debí preguntar si quiere no me tienes que decir nada

Serena dio un gran suspiro y camino asia la cama para sentarse en ella mina solo la observaba no quería decir nada que pusiera mal a serena, estuvieron asi por unos minutos en silencio hasta que serena alzo la mirada y …..

- ven mina

- que pasa

- quiero que me prometas algo

- que cosa

- todo lo ha sucedido esta noche no quiero que salga de esta habitación

- tu sabes que no lo hare aunque creo que deberías decirle a Darién lo que paso hace rato no me gustaría que intentara acerté algo otra vez diamante

- no mina especialmente eso no se lo vas a decir a nadie especial mente a Darién

- no..se, no creo que sea buena idea

- por favor mina

- esta bien

- gracias

- sere

- mmm…

- solo quería que sepas que siempre vas a tener en mi una amiga que siempre te va a dar su hombro para que desaojes

- mina gracias pero no es necesario

- tu bien sabes que eso no es cierto desde que empezaste a platicarme sobre diamante te has estado aguantando las lagrimas sabes que no es bueno guardarse todo lo que uno siente de vez en cuando esta bien llorar

- mina…yo….- en eso mina abrasa a serena –

- esta bien sere llora no tiene nada de malo –

Serena por fin pudo sacar todo esas lagrimas y con ellas todo ese dolor que se tenia guardado desde ase tiempo dentro de ella, hace mucho tiempo s prometió asi misma que iba a ser fuerte por lo mismo adiaba llorar pero gracias a mina pudo sacar lo todo. serena y mina estuvieron asi un rato hasta que serena se quedo dormida mientras dormía en su mente se formaban recuerdos de su pasado…

… …..

_Diamante llevo a serena a cenar después de eso fueron a su departamento _

- _hermosa llegamos _

- _que bonito lugar aquí vives _

- _ si y muy pronto tu igual_

- _ ah a que te refieres _

- _ cuando nos casemos aquí viviremos _

- _ casarnos _

- _ si claro no me digas que no te gusta la idea _

- _ no es eso es que me tomo por sorpresa _

- _no tiene porque, no puedo esperar el dia en que tu y yo vivamos juntos en este lugar- en eso se acerca a serena la toma por la cintura y empieza a besarla _

- _no, espera – dijo rompiendo el beso al darse cuanta de las intenciones de diamante- _

- _ que te pasa – dice sin soltara _

- _no creo que sea buena idea_

- _porque no me quieres ¿no?_

- _si _

- _entonces no veo el problema _

- _ no espera es que no estoy lista _

- _: ¿lista? Por favor serena entonces cuando _

- _ no se mas tarde apenas llevamos 2 meses de novios es muy pronto _

- _¿pronto? Mas bien creo que ya comprendo _

- _que cosa _

- _: lo que sucede es que no me quieres _

- _ no tu sabes que si _

- _ entonces demuéstramelo, sabes olvídalo creo que mejor me voy – se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar a la salida- hay me llamas cuando estés segura de lo que clientes por mi _

- _no espera, esta bien _

- _segura – serena asiente- muy bien hermosa ya verás que no te va a pasar nada malo…_

…

En eso serena se desierta y se da cuenta que esta en su habitación voltea y ve que mina aun esta dormida a un lado suyo, con cuidado de no despertar a mina se levanta y sale de la habitación para ir al balcón

- a un no amanece, que hermosa se ve la luna esta noche- mirando la luna se mete en sus pensamientos y los recuerdos una vez mas invaden su mente-

_…_

_Serena se encontraba sola en su casa encerada en el baño, hace unos días que no se había sentido bien y en este momento había descubierto la razón _

- _no puede ser….. – Barias lagrimas invaden su rostro- _

_…_

- _Que significa esto _

- _ papa yo…. – dice mientras baja la cabeza – _

- _ Contesta serena, no me hagas perder la paciencia _

- _ kenji por favor cálmate_

- _: como quieres que me calme acaso no ves la tontería que acaba de hacer tu hija_

- _ si, pero _

- _ pero nada, esto lo vamos a resolver ahora mismo - toma a serena del brazo y la jala asía fuera de la casa – _

- _que haces, a donde la llevas _

- _ya veras y es mejor que no te entrometas…._

_…_

- tu tampoco puedes dormir – dice mina sorprendiendo a serena

- , no me di cuenta que ya habías despertado

- perdón si te asuste

- : no, mejor entremos

Serena y mina entraron a la casa y como ya estaba apunto de amanecer decidieron que lo mejor seria empezar arreglarse para ir a la escuela, en otra parte de la ciudad en uno de los cuartos de una gran mansión se encontraba diamante cuando de repente entran dos personas

- Valla al parecer si te divertiste anoche

- deja de decir tonterías

- Solo decimos lo que vemos hermanito digo como te dejaron

- si no tienen otra cosa más que hacer aparte de estar molestando mejor no se largan de una vez

- hay pero que genio tienes ya veo por que la tonta de serena te dejo

- CALLATE DE UNA VEZ

- ya aclámate mejor dinos quien te hizo esto

- un amiguito de serena un tal seiya

- valla el solo te golpeo de esa manera si que tiene fuerza pero dime que vas a ser

- a que te refieres

- te conozco tu nunca dejas nada a medias y esto que te hicieron tampoco verdad

-Diamante iba a contestar cuando de repente golpearon la puerta –

- quien

- soy yo señor

- adelante jedite, averiguases lo que te ordene

- si señor aquí tiene – le entrega a diamante una carpeta con varios documentos adentro-

- muy bien – una sonrisa de victoria aparece en el rostro de diamante- puedes retirarte

- si señor – dice mientras sale de la habitación

- que es esto

- mira por ti misma – le da la carpeta a esmeralda y ella lo revisa-

- valla quien lo diría

- creo que es hora que lo visitemos digo ya debe de enterarse quien es su novia en realidad

- me parece una gran idea – descubriendo los planes que tenia diamante-

- déjalo en mis manos

- no mi querida bery de esto me encargo yo personalmente, para ustedes dos tengo una misión mas importante

- cual

- ya es hora de sus amigos conozca quien es en realidad serena tsukino y que mejor forma que empezar con sus amigas y novio, yo me encargare de el ustedes de las amigas

- que quieres que hagamos exactamente

- fácil por el momento solo háganse sus amigas, que les tengan confianza solo eso por ahora pronto tendremos lo que siempre hemos querido….


	10. viejas conocidas y nuevas dudas e intrig

**Cap 10: viejos conocidas y nuevas dudas e intrigas**

Serena y mina acaban de llegar a la escuela, serena se dio cuanta que seiya y sus hermanos igualmente estaban por entrar por eso se fue a alcanzarlo para poder hablar con ellos

- seiya, seiya

- que pasa bombón

- necesito hablar contigo

- dime que pasa

- pues quería hablar de lo que paso anoche, primero una vez mas gracias si no hubieras llegado pues…. Ya sabes y segunda te quiero pedir que no quiero que nadie mas se entere de lo que paso

- no se bombón yo creo que por lo menos q lo sepan las chicas no quiero que te pase algo malo y ellas no sepan de este tipo

- por favor no digas nada especial a las chicas no vale preocuparlas si

- esta bien pero no estoy muy de acuerdo con la idea

- gracias seiya, nos vemos después – seiya se aleja de serena-

- hola princesa – dice mientras le tapa lo ojos con las manos

- hola, que haces aquí- le dice con una gran sonrisa

- acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi princesa

- claro que puedes, pero no esperaba que vinieras

- ya ustedes dos dejen de derramar tanta miel – en ese momento llegan las chicas junto a ellos –

- déjalos mina que hagan lo que quieran

- claro los defiendes solo porque es tu primo

En otro lugar de la escuela las chicas estaban siendo vistas por esmeralda y bery

- ahí están

- perfecto hay que empezar con las ordenes de diamante

- si esto va hacer muy fácil

En eso suena el timbre para que entren a clases. Con serena y las demás….

- vamos chicas hay que entrar

- vamos, nos vemos después – le dice a Darién mientras lo besa

- paso por ti a la salida te parece

- si esta bien

- vamos serena no te quedes ahí

- nos vemos- se despide

Serena y las demás entraron a clases, en la hora del descanso serena y mina estaban buscando a las demás en el patio de la escuela cuando serena las vio que están sentadas debajo de un árbol pero lo que la sorprendió es ver a bery y a esmeralda junto a ellas

- que hacen ellas ahí – dijo en un susurro-

- dijiste algo seré

- no mina

- mira ahí están vamos

- no mina es…- mina jalo a serena antes de que pudiera decir algo

- hola chicas

- hola mina, sere.

- ustedes son las chicas nuevas

- si asi es soy esmeralda black y ella es mi prima bery

- un gusto soy mina Aino

- dime rena ya no saludas

- hola – saluda secamente serena

- se conocen

- si , no les habías contado

- serena y nostras nos conocimos cuando ella vivía en los estados unidos ¿acaso no le habías dicho?- le pregunto a serena-

- eso es cierto- serena solo asintió -wow quien diría que las conocías

- si ha pasado tiempo, chicas recordé que tengo algo que hacer las veo luego – termino de decir eso y se fue –

- que le pasa

- quien sabe

- déjenla sus razones tendrá "algo anda mal" – pensó mina

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que esmeralda y bery se habían juntado con las chicas y para mala suerte de serena ya se habían ganado su confianza de ellas cada vez que estaban junta prefería inventarse cualquier excusa y de eso rei y mina se dieron cuenta

- serena – la llama rei

- mmm..

- puedo hablar contigo

- si claro que pasa

- eso es lo que te quiero preguntar

- a que te refieres

- que cada vez que queremos salir o a ser algo siempre pones algún excusa para cancelar ¿Qué pasa acaso ya no quieres salir con nosotras?

- no como crees eso

- entonces

En otro lugar de Tokio

- como van con el plan

- perfectamente

- no puedo creer lo fácil que esta siendo

- si, son demasiadas tontas por creer todo lo que le decimos

- perfecto creo que ya es hora de poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan – dice mientras agarra su celular y empieza a marcar-

- a quien llamas

- ya verán

- Bueno

- ya tengo todo listo

- los has encontrado

- si señor kenji ya sé donde está su esposa e hijos

- perfecto…

- responde serena que sucede acaso tiene que ver con esmeralda y bery ellas son la razón cierto- dijo rei

- porque piensas eso

- Desde que ellas llegaron …

- Hola chicas aquí están no van…- mina llego e interrumpió a rei se dio cuenta que algo pasaba – que sucede

- Nada

- Claro que si pasa que serena no quiere responderme y ya creo por que

- Responderte que cosa de que hablas rei

- Le pregunte porque está actuando tan rato y nos está evitando pero no quiere responder

- Alguna razón tendrá para que no conteste rei

- No creo y al parecer tu si sabes el porqué mina

- Yo nose nada

- Entonces porque la defiendes

- Porque es mi amiga y si no quiere decirnos que le pasa sus razones tendrá

- Yo creo que ya se las razones que tiene mejor me voy

- Espera rei según que razones tengo – dijo serena mientras la detenía.

- Al parecer lo que nos dijeron bery y esmeralda es cierto

- Que cosa

- Porque no le preguntas a mina que ella te diga cómo no se tienen secretos entre ustedes como haces con nosotras- se suelta del haga re de serena y se va

- De que esta hablando – le pregunto serena a mina la cual solo hiso una mueca

- Responde mina

- Lo que pasa es que el otro dia bery y esmeralda empesaron a decir algunas cosas

- Que cosas

- Pues veraz

- _&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& inicio del flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66_

- _Jajaaj enserio que gracioso se ve que se divertían mucho en el extrajero – dijo lita muerta de risa. _

- _Si y mas cuando salíamos con serena no es asi bery _

- _Si es cierto, por cierto no me digan que serena nunca les conto nada de esto _

- _No, ella no habla mucho de su vida cuando vivía ahí – dijo amy _

- _Tal vez ella tenga sus razones _

- _Porque lo dices mina _

- _Nada mas _

- _Eso si ella tendrá sus razones para no hablarle de su familia como su padre, prometido aunque mas bien parecían esposos ya que Vivian junto con su… – cuando menciono esto último se fijo atentamente en la reacción de las chicas _

- _PROMEMETIDO!- Dijeron las chicas interrumpiendo a esmeralda _

- _Ups creo que acabas de cometer una indiscreción esmeralda _

- _Jaja si hable de mas _

- _De que están hablando – pregunto lita _

- _Lo siento no debí a ver dicho eso _

- _Sera mejor que entremos se nos va ser tarde – dijo bery – nosotras no deberíamos contarles esto eso le corresponde a serena claro si algún dia se los cuenta _

- _No entendemos a que se refieren _

- _Lo único que le podemos decir es que serena guarda mucho secretos- terminando de decir esto y se fueron dejando a una chicas desconcertadas y dudosas _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& fin del flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&6_

- Y eso fue lo que paso

- La verdad no me sorprende lo que dijeron esas dos y creo que ya estoy entendiendo mas el comportamiento de rei

- Creo que yo igual desde la primera vez que las vi no me dieron confianza

- Lose esas dos son de cuidar y ahora ya veo lo que están planeando el caso es porque no creo que sea solo para molestar hay algo mas, ten cuidado con ellas mina

- Está bien sere lo tendré

Serena se despidió de mina y empezó a caminar no tenía ganas de ir a su casa así que decidió dar una vuelta por el centro a ver si así se distraía un poco viendo las tiendas

- " algo aquí no encaja esto debe ser obra de diamante pero lo que no logra entender es cuál es su objetivo en poner a las chicas en mi contra"

En eso un gran caro elegante se estación junto a serena y le hacen que suba al auto

- Hey suéltenseme que les pasa

- Esos no son los modales de una señorita

- Tu ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿que quieres?

- Asi tratas a tu padre serenity


	11. ¿ el fin ?

_Cap 11 _

_Tan sólo olvídame_

_no fue cuestíon de tiempo_

_no te logré entender_

_me equivoqué pensé_

_que pude serlo todo y todo no puede ser_

_tus manos me soltaron lentamente_

_mis ojos no te saben encontrar_

no, no, no me puede estar pasando esto- decía llorando serena- pensé que podría con todo esto yo sola

Al día siguiente…

- hola mi princesa – le dice Darién mientras le da un beso

- Hola

- Que te sucede

- nada

- eso no es cierto algo te pasa dime que es

- ya te dije que no es nada, mejor nos vemos después ya van a empezar las clases tengo que entrar a mi salón-

_amarnos no es suficiente_

_hablar es tan solo la mitad_

_debo aseptar no te puedo enamorar_

_no puedo ser diferente_

_no puedes negarte la verdad_

_no fue jamas_

_no te puedo enamorar_

- no espera algo te pasa y no nos vamos a ir a ningún lado asta que me digas que es

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA... Tengo que irme y tu igual

_te soltare y se que  
te iras con el viento  
y el viento no va a volver  
amaneciendo sin tu amor  
tendre que convencerme  
que todo sera mejor  
en mi vida quedas para siempre  
aunque hoy me tenga que alejar _

- En eso serena se aleja dejando a darien parado ahí solo y confundido por la forma en la que se comporto su princesa , nunca la había visto así y mucho menos le había gritado algo pasaba y lo tenía que averiguar

- que te pasa princesa tal vez tus amigas me puedan decir lo que te pasa….

_amarnos no es suficiente _

_hablar es tan solo la mitad _

_debo aseptar no te puedo enamorar _

_no puedo ser diferente _

_no puedes negarte la verdad _

_no fue jamas _

_no te puedo enamorar..._

- En casa de serena mas especifico en su habitación se encuentra ella llorando ….. Por la decisión que acaba de tomar la cual sabia que Darien la iba a odiar después de esto

- porque tiene que ser así yo ya no puedo mas, mi príncipe te amo te amo con todo mi corazón- dice mientras que ve una foto de ellas y serena juntos-

- por que tiene que ser esto así no quiero hacerlo pero no tengo otra opción se que me vas a odiar algún días sabrás que todo lo que hago lo hago por ti-

_amarnos no es suficiente _

_hablar es tan solo la mitad _

_debo aseptar no te puedo enamorar _

_no puedo ser diferente _

_no puedes negarte la verdad _

_no fue jamas _

_no te puedo enamorar_

en el departamento Darién

- que te sucede serena no me gusta que me ocultes cosas

- porque tengo este presentimiento como si algo malo va a pasar

Al día siguiente en el parque se encuentra serena esperando a darien con el corazón partido por lo que está a punto de hacer….

POV serena:

- en la torre de Tokio con la cuidad de paisaje se encontraba serena viendo asia el horizonte con la mirada triste y perdida en su mente solo estaban los hechos que acababan de de o ocurrir ase unas hora había terminado con la persona que mas quería se sentía la peor persona era una noche fría y obscura hasta la luna dejo su brillo parecía que sentía su dolor

- inicio del flashback -

- Me encontraba en el este parque esperándolo, en la banca que mas de una vez fue testigo del amor que le tengo de pronto me doy cuenta que el ya esta aquí a nos pasos de mi, a unos pasos de que esto llegue a su fin, cada vez que esta mas cerca mas difícil se me hace aguantarme estas lagrimas que gritan por salir por lo que estoy a punto de hacer

- Hola amor- oigo que me dice mientras me da un beso

_No me vuelvas a besar que no quiero una vez mas llorar, llorar_

_Se no tiene explicación la razón por la que digo adiós, adiós_

- Hola- le digo casi en un susurro

- necesito hablar contigo- digo seriamente intento que no se de cuanta que casi lloro

- que sucede

- lo que sucede es… que… -intento decirle pero no puedo

- que pasa dime- me dice mientras que me agarra las manos

_Fue el destino, fue el camino, la distancia hasta aquí  
Fue perderme lo que me hizo descubrir_

- ya no te amo- le digo y veo como su rostro cambia rápidamente y siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al verlo bajo la mirada no soporto verlo así

- que…. Eso no puede ser

_Que mi hogar estaba en ti, no tenía porqué buscar_

_Tu mirada sobre mi era mi lugar_

- lo siento no me lo hagas mas difícil por favor solo entiéndelo

- que, QUE NO TE HAGA ESTO MAS DIFICL por favor tu eres la que me estas lastimando con lo que me acaba de decir…. Por que

- ….

- dime PORQUE necesito saber porque ya no me amas

_Si yo ya estaba ahí tan cerca que no pude ver  
Lo mejor que puedo hacer es lo que soy en ti  
En el silencio sólo vi que mi hogar estaba en ti_

- …

- DIME MALDITA SEA DIME DE UNA VEZ- me dice con lagrimas en sus ojos pero yo no me atrevo a decir nada

- mírame – me dice levantando mi rostro para que lo viera- mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas que todo lo que hemos pasado no significa nada para ti

- NO TE AMO Y NUNCA TE E AMADO SOLO TE UTILIZE ACASO NO PUEDES ENTENDER ESTO, DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ Y NUNCA MAS ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR- le digo mientras santo como mi corazón se hace pedazos , ya no puedo mas Salí corriendo de ahí dejándolo solo

- fin del flashback -

_Cuantas millas recorrí y lo que más amé perdí  
No está, no está  
Las miradas al llover no me ayudan a volver a ti, a mi  
Tropezando fui encontrando todo y nada sobre mi  
Fue perderme lo que me hizo descubrir _

POV Darien:

- Caminaba lo mas despacio que podía por alguna razón no quiero llegar al parque a ver a mi princesa tenia un mal presentimiento sabia que algo iba a suceder

- La vi sentada en ese mismo banco que muchas veces ha sido testigo de nuestro amor se veía diferente y en cada paso que daba sentía una precio en mi pecho

- Hola amor- le dije

- Hola- me dice pero en un tono diferente de lo normal

- necesito hablar contigo- le escucho decirme con la voz cortada

- que sucede – pregunto asustado por la respuesta que me de

- lo que sucede es … que … -

- que pasa dime- le digo con carillo y tomo sus manos por instinto ciento que en cualquier momento puede desaparecer

_Que mi hogar estaba en ti, no tenía porqué buscar  
Tu mirada sobre mi era mi lugar  
Si yo ya estaba ahí tan cerca que no pude ver  
Lo mejor que puedo hacer es lo que soy en ti  
En el silencio sólo vi... _

- ya no te amo- escucho que me dice. yo no puedo creer lo que sus labios acaba de pronunciar

- que…. Eso no puede ser -

- lo siento no me lo hagas mas difícil por favor solo entiéndelo

_Me ganó la fantasía tan envuelta en novedad_

_Y me llevó algún tiempo enfrentarme a la verdad_

- que, QUE NO TE HAGA ESTO MAS DIFICL por favor tu eres la que me estas lastimando con lo que me acaba de decir ….- le digo desesperado intentando evadir la realidad pensando que esto es solo una pesadilla - Por que

- ….

- dime PORQUE necesito saber porque ya no me amas – le pregunto por que de su decisión

- …

- DIME MALDITA SEA DIME DE UNA VEZ- le digo con lagrimas en mis ojos - mírame –le exijo y entonces dice las palabras que hacen que mi corazón se rompa

- NO TE AMO Y NUNCA TE E AMADO SOLO TE UTIZISE ACASO NO PUEDES ENTENDER ESTO DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ Y NUNCA MAS ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR-

_Que mi hogar estaba en ti, no tenía porqué buscar_

_Tu mirada sobre mi era mi lugar_

**_Si yo ya estaba ahí tan cerca que no pude ver_**

_Lo mejor que puedo hacer es lo que soy en ti_

_En el silencio sólo vi (en el silencio sólo vi) que mi hogar_

_estaba en ti_

_Que mi hogar estaba en ti_

- Veo como sale corriendo dejándome solo sin saber que hacer, quiero salir corriendo tras ella pero por alguna razón no lo hago en mi mente llegan recuerdos de la otra noche

….. inicio del flashback…..

- Era tarde y Darién acababa de llegar a su departamento cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta lo único que encontró fue un sobre

- que es esto- dijo mientras tomaba y revisaba el sobre que habían dejado bajo su puerta abrió el sobre y adentro había una nota y varias fotos empezó a leer la nota.

- _Darién chiba _

_Para que te des cuenta de la verdadera clase de mujer que es tu noviecita serena aquí te dejo algunas pruebas por si no me crees, ella no es quien dice ser solo esta contigo por interés todo y cada una de las cosas que te ha dicho es mentira ella está comprometida con alguien mas cuando se canse de ti te dejara sin darte ninguna explicación te aseguro que no eres el primero ni el ultimo al quien le hace esto _

- En una cada una de las fotos salía serena con diferentes personas , Darién no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

- Esto no puede ser verdad, serena no es asi

- ….. inicio del flashback…..

- _&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&6_

Serena yo no podía con el dolor que estaba sintiendo sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que luchaban por no salir en un impulso salió de la torre de Tokio corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, mientras dejaba que sus piernas la guiaran recuerdos llegaban a su mente

- _Deberías tener mas cuidado por donde caminas podrías ser menos torpe _

- _Mira a quien tenemos por aquí hola "princesa"_

- _en realidad me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi cuando chocasteis conmigo Desde ese día no e podido sacarte de mi mente, de mis pensamientos por eso es que siempre te molesto quiero captar tu atención y te des cuenta de mi enserio serena me gustas estoy enamorado de ti te amo por favor dame una oportunidad de amarte y de hacerte feliz _

- _te amo _

- _- QUE NO TE HAGA ESTO MAS DIFICL por favor tu eres la que me estas lastimando con lo que me acaba de decir…. Por que _

- Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde hace unas horas había terminado con su gran amor, Serena ya no puede más siente que sus piernas pierden fuerza se deja caer

- porque maldita sea porque- dice mientras se abrasa así misma llorando con tantas fuerzas - ya no quiero sentir este dolor fue lo último que dijo antes que se perdió en la obscuridad


	12. descubriendo verdades

_cap 12 _

- _Esos no son los modales de una señorita_

- _Tu ¿que haces aquí?, ¿que quieres?_

- _Asi tratas a tu padre serenity_

- _Que quieres_

- _Te vengo a proponer un trato que te va a convenir_

- _¿Trato tu y yo? ni loca, no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo_

- _Al parecer tu madre no te ha enseñado buenos modales_

- _Si no tienes otra cosa que decir mejor me voy de aquí- dice mientras abre la perta del coche para irse_

- _Pensé que te importaría el futuro de tu noviecito y tus nuevas amigas_

- _A que te refieres – se detiene y lo mira al rostro_

- _siéntate y hablamos estoy seguro que te va a interesar lo que te voy a decir….._

- a la mañana siguiente serena empieza abrir los ojos y se da cuenta que esta en una habitación desconocida.

- donde estoy – dice levantándose de la cama y mirando alrededor

- al parecer ya despertaste gatita – le dice entrando con una gran sonrisa entrando a la habitación

- no puede ser – se tira a sus brazos – como es que estas aquí, no sabes cuánto te extrañe haruka

- yo igual te extrañe – dice mitras le corresponde el abrazo

- hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte

- me lo imagino pero lo que quiero saber es que asías anoche en el parque

- yo…

- que sucede

- ayer ice la cosa más estúpida de mi vida!, termine con el amor de mi vida y lo peor es que lo quiero y no puedo sacarme este dolor

- no entiendo tu con novio? Y como esta eso de que terminaste con el si aun lo quieres

- Pues veras….- serena le empezó a contar todo desde que vino a vivir a Japón, sobre las chicas y Darién como se conocieron y se hiso novia de Darién. Asi es como todo paso

- Ese maldito me da unas ganas de matarlo no puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo como para a verte amenazado de este modo- dice mientras se levanta de lado de serena

- A dónde vas

- A poner a ese que se hace llamar padre en su lugar

- Por favor no vallas , no quiero que te haga nada – le dice mientras la detiene

- Gatita yo..

- Por favor ruka no me perdonaría si te pasa algo, prométeme que no te involucraras en esto

- No me va a pasar nada, entiéndeme no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y que el te arruine la vida

- Por favor prométemelo

- Esta bien pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso no quiero que te haga mas daño – en eso la abrasa y dice casi en un susurro pero aun asi serena la escucho - suficientes tienes con lo que ya te iso con mi sobrino

- A que te refieres que tiene que ver mi bebe con el

- No creo que sea buena idea que te diga

- Que cosa, habla haruka

- Nada "yo y mi bocota" , no tiene importancia ya tienes suficiente con lo que esta pasando ahorra para que te preocupes por tonterías que no estoy segura si son ciertas

- ¿No tiene importancia? ¿enserio? , por dios haruka claro que tiene importancia habla de una vez estás hablando de la persona que mas amo dime de una vez a que te refieres

- Esta bien no creo que mi sobrino este muerto

- QUE! No…pu…ede… ser - serena sintió como si se encendía dentro de ella una pequeña luz d esperanza

- Gatita estas bien – le pregunto preocupada a ver que no reaccionaba- sabía que no era buena idea decirte esto

- ¿Qué si estoy bien? Haruka te das cuenta de la que acabas de decir ¿Cómo es que sabes o lo supones pones ¿ ¿desde cuándo sabes? Esto que me estás diciendo no es para tomarlo a la ligera estás hablando de la persona que más amo por la que llore y sufrí tantas noches necesito respuestas – le decía desesperadamente y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Lose gatita pero cálmate y te explicare todo

- Esta bien te escucho

- Al dia siguiente

- Saben porque no vino a clases serena

- Seguro se quedo dormida

- Eso espero rei desde ayer no se nada de ella se supone que la vería ayer pero nunca llego

- Estas exagerando mina no debería sorprenderte últimamente se le da dejarnos plantadas

- No se chicas esta vez estoy con mina siento que algo esta mal

- De que hablan- las interrumpió Andrew

- Que no hemos sabido de serena desde ayer y ellas piensan que estoy exagerando

- A decir verdad ahora que lo pienso esta raro que Darién no se ha aparecido por aquí

- Ayer vi a Darién estaba caminando cerca del parque lo hable pero no me hizo caso estaba raro

- Ustedes creen que se pelearon esos dos y por eso ninguno de los dos se ha aparecido por aquí

- No lo creo esos dos se quieren demasiado

- Ok esta bien ya me preocuparon esta tarde tengo que ir al departamento de Darién a llevarles unas cosas si sucede algo el debe saberlo

- Pues solo nos queda esperar que rei hable con el

- Con haruka y serena

- Estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo

- Nada es seguro, no he podido averiguarlo esa fue una de las razones por las que estoy en Tokio

- Entonces creo que tendré que averiguarlo yo misma

- Como lo aras

- Pues veras una de las condiciones que me puse kenji fue que me fuera a vivir con el, no tenía pensado cumplir esa parte pero ahora es perfecto asi podre buscar las pruebas si mi bebe esta vivo

- No me gusta la idea pero se que lo harás aunque te lo impida solo ten cuidado

- No te preocupes no me va a pasar nada, esta todo bien planeado

- Rei llego al departamento de Darién empso a tocar pero nadien le habría

- Darién estas ahí soy rei – dice tocando la puerta – que extraño esta abierto

- Que rayos- entro y encontró el departamento todo desordenado- Darién donde estas

- Hola rei

- Darién por dios estas borracho

- Noo. Es cierto..

- Claro que si desde hace cuanto estas bebiendo

- Solo fueron un por de copas

- Si claro que rayos te pasa

- Estoy celebrando mi desgracias

- ¿Desgracia? Ya no sabes ni lo que dices Darién ven mejor acuéstate a ver si asi se te pasa – como puede acuesta a Darién en el sillón

- No yo quiero seguir bebiendo

- Ya bebiste suficiente dame eso- en que le quita la botella y lo pone en la mesa lo que parece ser una carta llama su atención así que lo lee- no puede ser por eso estas asi….

- Después de que serena se despidió de haruka se fue a la casa de kenji donde se instalo en una habitación cuando se aseguro que no había nadie cerca entro al estudio a buscar su objetivo

- Donde estará por aquí debe a ver algo- empieza a revolver los papeles que estaban en el escritorio

- Rayos alguien viene ahora donde me escondo – se escondió atrás de unos muebles

- Como vez todo está marchando a la perfección

- Espero tener mi recompensa pronto kenji

- Lo tendrás

- "¿recompensa? Esa es la voz de diamante"

- Eso espero, sabes aun no puedo creer que haya aceptado tan fácilmente pensé que serena tenía un poco mas de inteligencia

- Lose igual a mi me pareció raro

- Entonces creo que hay que tener cuidado

- No lo creo no sería capaz de desobedecerme

- Estas seguro

- Si, y si se le acurre aun tengo una última carta que jugar

- el mocoso ese

- Exacto aunque me conviene más que piense que esta muerto te aseguro que no se apondrá a nada con tal de verlo otra vez

- Es su punto débil seria capaz de dar su vida por el

- Exacto pero como te dije esa sería mi última carta y no creo que sea necesario sacarla

- " haruka tenía razón mi bebe esta vivo " "maldito jamás te perdonare esto" "donde estarás tengo que averiguarlo- diamante y kenji siguieron platicando hasta que ambos salieron de la habitación serena salió de su escondite

- Por aquí debe de estar alguna pista de donde te encuentras – estaba tan concentrada buscando algún indicio que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entro a la habitación

- ¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!...

* * *

hola chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) que bueno que les este gustando la historia


	13. descubriendo verdades part 2

Cap 13 descubriendo verdades

- al escuchar el grito serena salto del susto y tiro los papeles que estaba revisando –

- que haces aquí – se acerco a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros cerca de ella

- Yo…

- Contesta, me estás haciendo perder la paciencia – sujeto el brazo de serena mientras la levantaba del suelo con tanta fuerza que termino lastimándola – que buscabas

- Quiero respuestas , donde esta mi bebe – serena tomo el valor y de una manera directa le pregunto eso que tanto la atormentaba

- ¡Que! – dijo sorprendido

- ¿donde está? ¿Qué hiciste con el?

- Que estupideces estas diciendo, no se a que te refieres

- Si sabes, tu lo tienes

- Ya te volviste loca, el único lugar donde esta son muchos metros bajo tierra

- No es cierto

- No me crees, entonces que hay en la lapida donde está escrito su nombre

- No lose, lo que si estoy segura es que no es mi bebe quien sabe que pusiste ahí adentro

- Cree lo que quieras yo ya te dije la verdad

- Mientes, devuélvemelo - le dice despernadamente

- No me creas si no quieres pero tú sabes que mis palabras son ciertas, ese niño está muerto por tu culpa – aprieta mas el haga re de su brazo mientras la zamarrea

- NO – niega intentando que esas palabras fueran falsas –

- Es cierto fue tu culpa

- ¡Cállate! – se suelta del agarre de kenji y lleva sus manos asía sus oído intentando no oír esas palabras que tanto la atormentaban.

- No te gusta oír la verdad

- Mientes, no está muerto te escuche tu sabes donde esta

- Y si así fuera que, no puedes hacer nada

- Si puedo

- Qué cosa, eres menor de edad y no tienes pruebas de lo que dices, abres la bocota y olvídate de él para siempre

- No puedes hacer esto

- Si puedo

- Es mío no puedes quitármelo así por que así

- Y que piensas hacer para evitarlo te recuerdo que ere menor de edad si quiero te lo puedo quitar para siempre cualquier juez me daría su justo día fácilmente, - la vuelve a sujetar se sus muñecas fuertemente asiendo que lo mire directamente en los ojos- así que o te portas bien o enfrenta las consecuencias me tienes que obedecer en todo lo que te diga entendiste

- Serena solo bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota que mas podía ser por ahora

- Mucho mejor así me gusta que sepas obedecer, ahorra …

- Tengo una condición- dijo interrumpiendo a kenji

- tú no estás en condiciones para poner peros

- Solo quiero una cosa

- Que cosa

- Quiero verlo

- ¿Cómo?

- Quiero verlo aunque sea una vez déjame tener a mi bebe en mis brazos saber que esta bien a cambio hare todo lo que me pida

- Y porque tendría que aceptar tu oferta

- por que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por recuperarlo hasta venderle mi alma al diablo

- Qué pasaría si no acepto

- Usted no es el único que puede jugar sucio que pasaría si voy a los medios y les digo no solo todo lo que está pasando con mi bebe, si no que también se que tiene tratos sucios no creo que sea bueno para usted que todo salga a la luz – le dice con decisión mientras lo enfrenta

- No tienes pruebas de nada de lo que estás diciendo

- Si tengo, y soy capaz de decirlo todo , así que usted elije

- Maldita sea – se queda callado por unos minutos – esta bien, no solo te dejo verlo un momento te lo puedes quedar para siempre a cambio que cierres la boca y hagas todo lo que yo te diga

- Eso no es justo

- La vida no es justa piénsalo quieres tenerlo solo por unos minutos o para siempre tú decides ¿tenemos un trato? - extiende su mano

- Serena mira la mano de su padre antes de tomarla para aceptar sus condiciones

- Tomaste la mejor decisión

- Cuando lo podre ver

- Hoy mismo – dice mientras sale del estudio dejando a serena sola

En la tarde serena y kenji se dirigieron donde estaba el hijo de serena, cada vez se alejaban más de la ciudad y con cada quilómetro más cerca de su destino serena se sentía más intranquila por llegar

"Por fin te tendré en mi brazos de nuevo" –piensa.


	14. Chapter 14 ¿de nuevo juntos ?

Cap 14: de nuevo juntos

Siguieron en el auto hasta que kenji y serena llegara a lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña dentro del bosque que estaba afuera de la ciudad, en la entrada se podía ver aun pequeño niño jugando junto a una persona

- Es aquí le dice kenji a serena bajando del automóvil seguido por ella- ahí está tu bastardo

- Mi bebe- serena sitio como su corazón latía mas y mas mientras que sus ojos se humedecían llenándose de lagrimas de felicidad cada vez que daba un paso asía su pequeño, se paro al estar a unos centímetros de el

- El niño la vio con curiosidad –¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo serena y soy…– dice con la voz cortada

- ¿Por qué lloas? ¿etá bien?

- Serena asiente- ¿puedo abrasarte?

- El no sabía porque pero desde el momento que vio a serena se sintió atraído sin pensarlo dos veces alzo sus manitas y se aferro a serena con tanta fuerza, serena al sentir a su pequeño lo abraso muy fuerte atrayéndolo asía ella, como para asegurarse que esto que estaba sucediendo era real y no un sueño, que al terminar volvería a la realidad y el ya no estaría

- Kenji solo veía la escena con ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro hasta que sintió la mirada de la mujer que acompañaba al hijo de serena , ella se acerco a él con una confusión en su rostro y queriendo explicaciones

- Que significa esto – pregunto a kenji

- Quería ver al mocoso yo solo la complací

- Tenemos un trato lo recuerdas- dice enojada y un poco preocupada

- Lose no se me olvida

- ¿Y?, esto no es parte del trato - señala a serena

- No va a pasar nada solo va a ser una vez, aparte el niño no sabe nada que te preocupa

- ¿ enserio?, acabas de traerme a la madre de MI niño y dices que no va a pasar nada

- Solo es un capricho de ella, al rato ya se le olvido

- Eso no parece un capricho – dice mirando a serena que estaba jugando con el pequeño

- Por dios setsuna si tanto te preocupa ve y sepáralos, yo ya cumplí con lo que venía haz lo que quieras

- Cariño , no molestes a la señorita – dice setsuna interrumpiéndolos

- No moeto mami

- Mami – susurró serena viendo a setsuna sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, esas palabras deberían ser para ella

- Seguro ella tiene cosas que hacer – dice mirando a serena pero al ver su rostro empezó a sentir algo que no descifraba acaso era lastima

- Vedad que no – le pregunto a serena

- Yo….

- Tenemos que irnos – la interrumpió kenji

- No quelo que te vallas

- Déjala cariño se tienen que ir

- Vas a vover verdad

- Serena – la llamo kenji

- Quieres que vuelva

- Si, vedad que puede mami – pregunta mientras serena espera su respuesta

- Si puede. no veo el problema que venga – dijo con duda

- Volveré cuando pueda – dice feliz caminando asía el auto a regañeras de kenji

- Setsuna ve como el auto se aleja poco a poco y siente alivio, tenía miedo al darse cuenta quien había llegado y más cuando vio que kenji venía acompañado, serena no se parecía nada a lo que le había dicho kenji cuando le dio el pequeño – solo espero que no nos separen

- En el auto serena miraba por la ventana metida en sus pensamientos – " por fin te tuve en mis brazos de nuevo aunque no como yo quisiera"

- Ya cumplí con mi parte del trato espero que tu cumplas el tuyo

- Te di mi palabra lo hare " tengo que buscar la manera de tenerte a mi lado para siempre


End file.
